Take Me Out to The Ball Game
by LitLover 101
Summary: Six years ago Kol Mikaelson left Mystic Falls for traning camp to pursue his dream of becoming a baseball player. After an injury ends his career he comes home to be reunited with his ex-girlfriend, Bonnie Bennett, who is coping with her own loss. Will they be able to recover? Will Kol keep his friends and family from spliting apart? Kennett, Klaroline, Delena.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CW's version of The Vampire Diaires. That honor goes to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. If I did I would live in Ireland, in a little cottage and give all excess wealth to the poor.**

**Hello all you gorgeous people around the world. This is my third fan fiction. Right now Kol is my muse and I have so many plans for him. This is my first humanverse so I hope you enjoy it. This is an epic story of overcoming tragedy and learning to laugh again. **

Chapter 1: Take Me Out to the Ball Game

The crowd went wild as Kol Mikaelson hit a home run. He watched the ball soar toward the beautiful blue sky. The crowd were on their feet screaming, "Mikaelson, Mikaelson, Mikaelson." As Kol ran from base to base. He was sooo close to home. Already he could feel the base under his cleats as he ran and then as he dove to slide into place, as he usually did because it made the audience go wild there was a small sound. It was the tiniest of cracking noises. Kol looked down and realized that in his rush to slide he had fallen wrong. He had placed too much pressure on an old injury. There went his Achilles tendon.

Suddenly, Kol was on the ground looking up at that same blue sky watching a bird soar in the same trajectory his ball had taken flight in. His team mates came running over. "Kol, man. What happened?"

Kol sat bolt upright staring at his ceiling. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat. His left hand came up to his eyes. 'Was that sweat or was he crying?' He shoved himself out of his bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. He went downstairs to get a glass of water. His sister-in-law, Caroline, was already sitting at the counter drinking a cup of coffee. "You know if you're trying to go back to sleep. That's not going to help…" Kol quipped.

Caroline yawned, "Nik's supposed to arrive home in two hours and he asked me to pick him up at the airport." Kol looked at the time on the microwave. It read 3:30 am. How Caroline managed to keep the routine she did Kol would never know. She was sitting in front of her laptop no doubt receiving updates on the newest story she would be reporting this evening. Caroline was a broadcaster for the local news station. She took her job very seriously even if they lived in a very small town. Caroline and Klaus and their friend, Elena Gilbert, were the famous people in this town, although to hear them that was not true at all.

Elena was working on her second novel and her live-in boyfriend, Damon Salvatore, often stated that Elena had two great loves, writing and Damon. Her writing took precedence. Elena would roll her eyes. "Yes, he's totally right. I only keep Damon around for sex. For actual intimacy I turn to my writing." They would then begin to bicker and then begin kissing until someone gagged.

Kol preferred the company of Elena's little brother, Jeremy. They were mates in high school and they had kept in contact over the years. Much to Kol's chagrin Jeremy had begun to date Kol's younger sister, Rebekah. "Bekah," Kol had complained when he found out. "Why, Jeremy? He's my mate. You remember what happened to Nik's relationship with Stefan after your affair. Besides Jeremy is just a kid."

Rebekah had scoffed. She had been visiting Caroline and Klaus. Kol watched as she peeled an orange slowly. He had to resist the temptation to snatch the piece of fruit from his sister and peel it himself. Then maybe she would answer his bloody question. "Nik, why is it that you and Stefan are not as close as you used to be?" She called, still peeling her orange excruciatingly slowly.

Kol began to inch forward as his older brother chewed on his bagel. The look on Klaus' face said that he was in no mood to answer that question. Caroline came into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of milk. She then reached up to grab a box of cereal. Her hand hadn't made it that far when Rebekah spoke again. Caroline, "Why do Nik and Stefan not speak anymore?"

Caroline's gaze darted to Klaus and then back to the corn flakes. "Because last Christmas I was angry at your brother for ditching me on New Year's Eve. Our first New Year's Eve as a married couple. And I kissed Stefan when the ball dropped. Of course, your brother had to choose that time to come home from the gallery."

"You kissed Stefan Salvatore? Boring as wallpaper, Stefan Salvatore. Damon's little brother, Stefan Salvatore? Had been Nik's best mate since we moved the junior year of high school for you lot, Stefan Salvatore?" Kol could not believe that he was hearing this for the first time. It could not have been that long since he had been in Mystic Falls. Had it?

Kol had left Mystic Falls right after graduating six years ago. All that he had wanted was to play baseball. After his injury he found out that he would never play professionally again.

That had been the worst day of Kol's life. Baseball was his life. It was what he did. He did not know what he was if he was not a ball player. After finding out he found that he had no purpose. He had found himself calling Klaus in the middle of the night. Caroline had picked up. As a journalist she had been one the first people to know what had happened to Kol. Even though he had been halfway across the country his family had come to see him. Even his parents, Mikael and Esther, had come to visit their son in the hospital.

Three months after going back to his flat Kol found himself on the phone dialing Klaus' number at midnight. He heard Caroline's sleepy, "Hello?"

"Caroline," Kol's voice was hoarse.

Caroline looked at the clock by her side of the bed. "Kol, honey, are you okay?" Kol smiled. Caroline always sounded like a mommy when it came to Kol and Jeremy. To Caroline they would always be the babies of the group. She sometimes treated Rebekah like that but Rebekah would just scream at Caroline and call her foul names.

"No," Kol mumbled. "I don't know." He was rubbing his head. His face seemed to be getting wetter by the minute.

Kol overheard Klaus' groaning. "What time is it?"

Kol heard Caroline's muffled reply. "It's twelve fifteen."

"Who's calling?" Klaus said while stifling a yawn.

"Kol," Caroline had said.

"Oh, is he okay?"

"What do you think I was trying to figure out? Now, go back to sleep."

Instead, Klaus took the phone receiver from Caroline. "Kol, what's wrong?" Klaus asked quietly.

Kol tried to keep the depression out of his voice. "Oh, nothing Nik. I just wanted to call and say hi."

Klaus rolled his eyes and pushed himself into a sitting position. He switched the lamp on his side of the bed on and watched as Caroline began to blink. "Hold on a moment." Kol heard whispered conferring with Caroline. Klaus came back on the phone. "Kol, Caroline and I want you to come to stay with us."

Kol inhaled deeply. That was the last thing he expected to hear. He felt fresh tears well in his eyes. "Thank you, Nik. I'm going to the airport as soon we get done."

"Okay, call me back with your estimated time of arrival and I will come pick you up." Kol packed his bags quickly. He would have the rest of his things sent to him. Three hours later he found himself in an airport. There were next to no other passengers in the airport and Caroline and Klaus were waiting for him. His brother took his bags and Caroline hugged him tightly. "Thank you," was all that Kol could bring himself to say. He refused to cry in front of his family. Mikael had taught the Mikaelson children that Mikaelson's do not cry. Except for Klaus. When Mikael found out about Esther's affair he had presumed that Klaus' volatile nature came from his biological father's side of the family.

Klaus and Mikael had had an uneasy relationship from before when Kol was born. Kol could not remember a time that they ever got along. The siblings had been relieved when Mikael and Esther had chosen to relocate to London and leave them in the care of Elijah. Since they had all come of age Elijah moved to Bulgaria where he had met a woman, who looked like Elena's twin. They say that everyone has a twin. Kol kind of liked the idea that there was another one of him running about.

Kol shook his head clearing his brain of all these thoughts. He needed to get to the bottom of this kiss. "So, how did that happen again?" He had always thought that Caroline and Klaus were the perfect couple. They had been high school sweethearts, dated through college and then married after Caroline received her first real job as a broadcaster. She swore that her stint as a weather girl did not count. "I didn't know anything about meteorology."

Now, Kol was finding out that Caroline had kissed Stefan. That blew his mind. Caroline had pulled the corn flakes down and now grabbed a bowl and opened a drawer to extract a spoon. "I was drunk and Stefan was having a fight with Meredith. Medical school was taking its toll on both of them. And, again, it was New Year's Eve. The ball drops. People kiss. It is a tradition."

Klaus picked up the other half of his bagel. He looked up at his wife. "They. Do. Not. Have. To. Kiss. On. The. Mouth." Klaus then shoved the other half of the bagel into his mouth. Sticking out his tongue licking the excess cream cheese off.

Caroline glared at her husband. She took a huge spoonful of her cornflakes and shoved it into her mouth allowing milk to drip down her chin and into the bowl. Rebekah groaned, "You two are worse than children." Caroline's response to this was to shove more corn flakes into her mouth. Klaus had nothing to shove into his own mouth. So, he got up and walked around to the breakfast table. He approached his wife looking at her shorts and tank top outfit. Caroline frowned at him trying to decide what he was about to do.

Klaus reached out and pulled Caroline's spoon from the bowl. Then he slipped it in. He took a huge spoonful and shoved it into his mouth. His lips curved upwards and milk escaped the corners of his mouth. Then he leaned down and kissed Caroline, who began to giggle. "And that is my cue to go." Rebekah announced as Klaus took the bowl from Caroline and pressed her to the counter.

Rebekah grabbed a fist full of Kol's shirt and jerked him out his chair. "Ow," Kol cried. Kol was still watching as Rebekah dragged him into the living room and out the front door.

"You are such a pig, Kol."

Kol grinned at his sister. "Why should I pay for porn when I can watch it live in the place that I'm staying?" Rebekah slapped him in the back of the head.

"I'm meeting Jeremy and the others at the Grill. Do you want to come?" Kol wasn't sure he was ready to see his old friends. He had not exactly bothered to stay in touch with his friends back in Mystic Falls. He wasn't sure what they would think or how they would react to his presence.

In the end Kol had given in and agreed to go the Grill. When he arrived. Damon and Stefan Salvatore were shouting at each other about whether Damon was the funniest person in the group. Kol did not believe that that was the real reason for the fight. Elena and Meredith were bent over the table talking to each other about Elena's new book. Matt Donavon had come over to take their order and said hey to a young woman with dark hair and blue eyes. Tyler Lockwood was missing from their group but he was running for mayor. So, he was probably campaigning.

Rebekah walked over to group and bumped into Damon and Stefan making them stop mid-argument to say a quick hello. They then resumed their argument. Rebekah rolled her eyes and shrugged at her female friends. She then found her boyfriend at the end of the table. She leaned down and kissed Jeremy making Kol want to retch. Rebekah then pointed at Kol.

Jeremy got up and walked over to his friend. "Kol, dude, you're back." Jeremy leaned forward and hugged his friend slapping him on the back.

"I suppose I am," Kol said looking at the people still seated at the table. Things had gotten pretty quiet in that general direction. Each of his friends looked shocked. Jeremy pulled him over to their table.

Damon stood up, "Hey, Kol. I heard about the injury, Buddy. You doing okay?" Kol nodded. Stefan was the next one to stand up and greet him. The women remained sitting.

"Hi, Kol." Meredith said quietly. Elena just nodded at him.

Kol turned to the dark haired girl. She held out her hand. "I'm April Young. I'm Matt's girlfriend."

"And you would know that if you had ever called or had written." Elena muttered under her breath a little too loudly.

"Lena," Jeremy began but Kol cut him off.

"She's right. I didn't try to keep in touch. I am a horrible person." Kol walked around the table and took Elena's hand. "Please, forgive me, darling."

Elena shook her head. "I'm not the one you should be asking for forgiveness from." She pulled her hand away and then her eyes widened when she saw who had just walked in. "And here she is now."

Bonnie Bennett walked up to their table wearing a fitted black skirt and a blue blouse. She looked calm and crisp. She was extraordinary. Kol looked at his ex-girlfriend and was pressed for words. She looked at him.

"Kol, I heard you were back in town." Without waiting for a response she pulled out a chair next to Rebekah.

"Yeah, I'm back." Kol did not know what to say to Bonnie. What do you say to the girl who you date in high school and the night after you graduate you get up in the morning, get on a plane and leave the state without a word. While Kol was trying to think of something to say Tyler walked into the Grill.

"Hey, everybody. It is a beautiful day. Isn't it. Hi, honey." Tyler leaned down and kissed Bonnie on the mouth. "Oh, hey, Kol. How have you been? I was really sorry to hear about the injury. You were great out there."

Kol was stunned. Tyler was seeing Bonnie. His Bonnie. "Yeah, right. You know I just realized I have somewhere I need to be." No one said good-bye as Kol hurried out of the Grill. What the hell was going on around here?

Now, Kol was sitting on a stool in his brother's flat drinking his water and trying to figure out why Bonnie would be dating Tyler. "Care, how long have Bonnie and Tyler been seeing each other?"

Caroline looked up from her computer. "About six months now. I think Tyler is going to propose." Kol spit his water out. "Ew, Kol. You had better clean that up."

"What do you mean he's going to propose?" Kol was incredulous as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then grabbed a paper towel to wipe the counter.

"Tyler's running for mayor. People want to see stability. Bonnie's a professor now and that means that they're both looking for stability…" Kol sat down heavily on his stool. Caroline turned off her computer and gave him her full attention. "Kol, she had to move on. It's been six years."

Kol exhaled, staring at Caroline. "You're right. But it's still odd."

Caroline patted him on the knee. "Maybe you should consider going to college and figuring out what your other talents are?"

Kol thought about it. "Yes, I probably should. May I borrow your computer?"

"Sure. No problem." Caroline handed him the laptop. "I need to clean up anyway."

After Caroline exited the room Kol googled Bonnie Bennett. After he found the college she was working for he found the link for an undergraduate degree application. Classes would begin next week but Kol was sure he could get in by then. Then he would begin the next chapter of his life.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Take Me out to the Ball Game. I don't know that much about baseball so most of the story will concentrate on Kol's experiences as a college student. However, I am going to do research and learn as much as I can about the all American sport. If I make mistakes and you love the game, feel free to send me a review or a PM and let me know. Other than that favorite, follow and review. I will be updating this story every Monday. If you have time and would like to check out my other stories: Welcome to 'Amp Burger, The World According to Caroline Forbes Mikaelson and a brand new one going up on Thursday titled Birds of a Feather. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers. Warning - in this chapter you will find out what Bonnie's loss was. This chapter was difficult to write but I want you to know that this is in the romantic comedy genre. So, there's pain which Bonnie and Kol have to come to terms with. Enjoy. **

Chapter 2: The Way We Were

Bonnie was rattled. She did not want to admit that seeing Kol Mikaelson again would affect her this much. She was in her office looking over the syllabi for this semester. 'Should the paper be worth forty or fifty percent of the final grade?' She pondered. Bonnie thought that she was tough but fair. At the moment her mind was full of a certain former ball player and the class did not seem to matter that much.

"Bonnie." A male voice called from the hallway. Bonnie looked up to see her former high school teacher, Alaric Saltzman in the doorway.

"Oh, hey. Ric." Bonnie let out a forced laugh, running her hands over her face.

"You okay?" Ric's expression echoed the concern he felt.

"I'm fine, really. I was just trying to figure out how much of a percentage I should make this final paper."

Alaric came over and whistled at the reading list. Seven books and thirty articles. There would be a mid-term and a final exam. The last item was a fifteen page paper. "I'm lucky if I can get the kids to read three books and write an eight page paper," Alaric said with a grin.

Bonnie shrugged. "Well, they're paying for it. Or their parents. Or the government. Or scholarships…"

"Okay, I get the point. All I'm saying is that maybe you need a break, too. It's not being a slacker to want to grade less than thirty five exams every time you turn your head." Ric leaned against Bonnie's desk. She had dark circles under her eyes and he noticed little frown lines beginning to appear. "Now, let's get you out of this office. Jenna and Elena are waiting in the car."

Bonnie groaned. She had forgotten that today was Jenna's baby shower. She had intended on leaving the office three hours ago and grabbing something at the mall. Now, she was going to go in empty handed. This was horrifying. She had been one of the first people Jenna had told about her pregnancy.

Everyone in the group knew that Jenna and Alaric were trying to conceive because Ric had gotten drunk one night and told Damon, who told Elena who told...

Bonnie had come over one day to pick up a necklace that Elena had borrowed and Jenna had received a phone call. Bonnie had not thought too much about it and had gone upstairs to retrieve her property. When Bonnie came back down Jenna was holding her phone. She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

When Bonnie saw her friend's aunt like that she thought something was wrong. "Jenna, what happened, are you okay? Did something happen to Ric?"

Jenna shook her, "I'm pregnant." Jenna began to grin and then she was laughing. "I'm pregnant." Bonnie had never seen someone so happy to say those words.

Bonnie remembered the day that she had heard those words. It was the week after Kol left for training camp. She had been at home staring at the ceiling of her bedroom when she received the call. Her cell phone had rung on the nightstand. She didn't want to pick it up. It was the doctor's office confirming what the Clear Blue Easy stick had told her.

"Hello?" Bonnie's voice was hoarse from crying.

"Hello, Miss Bennett. This is Dr. Shole. Your test came back positive. If you would like to make an appointment I should have an opening early next week and we can discuss your options."

"Thank you, doctor." Bonnie had hung up and stared at the ceiling. She was five weeks along. If her pants had not been too tight in the morning for the last week and she hadn't gotten up in the morning feeling sick she wouldn't have figured that anything was amiss. In the past couple of days the nausea was persistent all day long.

Two months later Bonnie and Elena had been driving late one night after going to see a movie. Elena was driving and did not see the other car careening wildly from lane to lane. It slammed into the back off the car. The four by four crushed the back of Elena's car and sent Bonnie airborne. She landed in the middle of the street. The driver had gotten out and run.

Bonnie had woken up in a hospital bed. Elena was sitting in a wheel chair. Her left leg was broken and her collarbone. She also had a concussion. Damon was sitting on Bonnie's bed. He had grabbed her some ice chips. Bonnie was too weak to sit up. So, Damon had to feed her. She had expected him to make a smart comment about taking care of the kids but he remained silent.

Caroline appeared in the doorway. "Hey Bon, you're awake." She began to cry as she came over and sat down where Damon had been sitting. "I thought you weren't going to make it. The doctor said you lost so much blood. They said that you're a fighter. That they had never seen someone so full of life…"

Bonnie nodded. She was quiet. There was not much she could say or wanted to say. She struggled to sit up. Damon helped her push herself up. When a nurse came in to check on Bonnie Damon asked if she could get his friend another pillow. The nurse left to get the pillow and Bonnie forced herself to slide her hand forward and grab an ice chip. Her entire body was shaky.

After that exercise Bonnie could not move. Tears began to run down her cheeks and then she was sobbing. Damon slid his body behind hers, gently, like she was a porcelain doll and then eased her down, becoming her human pillow. Caroline took her hand and Elena put a hand on her arm where she wasn't cut.

"I survived. I survived. I survived." Bonnie was chanting bitterly to herself. What they did not say was that her baby did not. Kol's baby. Damon was cooing in her ear and Bonnie wondered who would coo to her little one.

Bonnie had decided the night of the accident that she would keep the baby. It would be hard being an eighteen year-old freshman with a baby on her hip but Bonnie knew that she could do it.

Bonnie had decided to tell Elena on the way home from the movie. Elena had been supportive and said that she and Damon would do everything they could to help. There was also Caroline, Klaus, Jenna, Jeremey, Alaric, Stefan, Meredith;, even Rebekah could do something. They had been planning excitedly when they were hit.

Now, Bonnie was going to Jenna's baby shower. She would smile, laugh and make jokes about whether the baby would look like Freud or Herodotus. She would go home and find the punching bag she had set up in her guest room. The feel of the gloves on her hands and her fists pounding into the bag let out the pain she refused to allow the others to see. They were not going to see her grieve. She was stronger than that.

It was her new high endurance training program at the local gym that had caused Tyler to take notice. He was surprised when he came to work out one day and noticed Bonnie running on a treadmill like she was running from an ax murderer or training for a marathon. "Hey, Bon," he had called.

Bonnie had not heard him. She had her iPod on. Playing it far too loud to drown out the noise of the people around her. There was nothing but this feeling like she was flying. Every time a thought of the baby broke the surface she would push a button and then she was flying again.

Tyler came to stand in front of the machine. He waved at Bonnie cheerfully. When she pulled the ear pods out he tried once more. "Hey, Bon."

"Hey, Tyler," Bonnie's voice was a little too cheerful.

However, Tyler had chosen to ignore the fact that Bonnie was faking her enthusiasm. "When you get done would you like to get a smoothie?" Tyler looked hopeful and Bonnie gazed down at the machine.

"I'm probably going to be going for a while longer. Rain check?" Bonnie just did not want company right now.

Tyler nodded. "How about we work it this way. I'm going to hop on the machine next to you. Then when you're ready to take a break we'll get that smoothie. It would mean a lot to me. We haven't talked in about a year I think?" Tyler was right. It had been a year since college started and they had just started their sophomore year. Bonnie had grown distant with most of her friends. She barely picked up the phone. She checked her e-mail for school related things such as homework assignments and correspondence from her professors. She needed a break.

However, Bonnie stayed on the treadmill for another hour and a half that day. Tyler had kept up with her and then they had that smoothie. The smoothie had turned into coffee. This turned into meeting up at a café to hear a poetry recital. Tyler had fallen asleep and Bonnie had to nudge him awake but it still made her smile. Breakfast became lunch and then finally dinner. Soon they were spending too much free time together to not admit that they were more than just friends.

It took Bonnie another two years to have sex with Tyler for the first time. He had been pacient and kind when she confessed her reasoning. "We'll take our time and when it's right. It's right." Tyler had held her and they feel asleep on his couch the night of the confession.

Today, Bonnie was exhausted seeing Kol again after all these years was not something she had expected and not something that she had wanted. Seeing him made her want to curl up in a ball or to slug him. She looked at her friends who were assembled in Jenna's and Alaric's living room. There were an assortment of pastel colored balloons, littering the floor and there was mountain of presents on a table off to the side.

Bonnie thought, 'With all those presents maybe they won't notice that I forgot." Tyler would have bought the gift but he had to go out of town on business. He had promised that he would make a donation to the baby's college fund. The day could not get worse. That was until the door opened to reveal the Mikaelsons. All of the Mikaelsons who resided in Mystic Falls. Bonnie came to hide behind Elena, who still had a slight limp from the accident.

Klaus came forward and kissed Jenna on the check. He handed her a box that was turquoise. She placed it next to her ear. "That does not sound like a rattle." Klaus just grinned and put a hand over Caroline's mouth to prevent her from revealing the contents of the package.

Klaus pulled Caroline into the kitchen of the Gilbert residence to speak to Damon and Elena. Rebekah was holding a large box which she handed to Ric. He shook it lightly. "I don't believe this is a changing table."

Rebekah wrinkled her nose and laughed. "Haha, Ric. Your sense of humor hasn't changed one bit has it."

Kol stood awkwardly in the doorway. He quickly laid a box on the table looking around to make sure no one was watching. Bonnie frowned, 'Was his present so bad he did not want people to know he bought it?' With a shrug of her shoulders she headed into the kitchen to help Elena carry the cake to the dining room table.

They almost had it when Bonnie tripped over a stray balloon. A third hand went out to prevent the cake from splattering on the floor. Bonnie looked up and into Kol's eyes. He did not say anything. He simply took the pastry from the women and set it on the table. She noticed that he was watching with a frown, as Elena headed back into the kitchen. His attention was focused on her left leg. The way that it moved slightly slower than her right.

"Is she alright?" He whispered.

"She's fine." Bonnie snapped and then walked away to see if Jenna needed anything. She overheard Kol ask Jeremy what was wrong with Elena's leg. Jeremy related the night of the accident minus the loss of her child. Kol's face darkened for a moment as he looked at Elena. She heard him ask why no one had informed him.

Jeremy shrugged, "We thought you were busy and had forgotten about your old life."

"Is there anything to drink around here?" Bonnie heard Kol ask. She came back over to stand with the two men.

"No, Jenna insisted that we take all of the alcoholic beverages, caffeinated beverages and most of the chocolate out of the household so she wouldn't be tempted. But you can always spend the shower at the Grill. I doubt anyone will miss you here." Bonnie had smirked at the look of hurt on Kol's face. She turned and nearly ran into Klaus who was bringing plates and forks.

Klaus cleared his throat. "I think that Caroline could use some help with the glasses." He leaned down and whispered in Bonnie's ear. "I know you're hurting, love. But so is my brother and he doesn't know about the baby."

"How dare you!" Bonnie was seething. Klaus had no right to talk to her like that. Caroline's head whipped around. There was about to be a confrontation.

"Honey, come help me with the glasses." Klaus set down the plates and utensils but gave Bonnie a warning look before he walked back into the kitchen.

Bonnie felt someone tugging on her arm gently. Rebekah was standing behind her with Meredith. "Let's go for a little walk. Shall we?" Rebekah's request was more of a demand as she put an arm around Bonnie's shoulders and pulled her toward the front door. The three women walked outside and down the path of the Gilbert residence. "Bonnie, Darling, you know that I adore you. Now, you must allow this thing with Kol to settle for the remainder of the party. You do not want Jenna to go into early labor do you?"

Bonnie shook her head staring at the trees. "Meredith, you were telling me earlier about some romantic weekend that you and Stefan are planning."

Bonnie decided to tune out Meredith's praising Stefan's corny weekend getaway. She desperately wished that Tyler were here with her now. However, he was in Richmond with a political analyst, who was going to help him win the mayoral race. Bonnie had been understanding when he had told her. That was what made their relationship work; they knew when to give the other space to achieve their goals.

Bonnie was about to begin a PhD program and Tyler knew that she would need plenty of space to concentrate on school and work. That was part of the reason he had chosen this year to run. His mother had grown tired of being mayor of their little town and everyone expected Tyler to win. After all, he was a Lockwood. However, Tyler did not want not to leave anything to chance.

At the present moment Bonnie was going over her first lecture for the term. "Hello, Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome to History 2030. This term we will be studying the occult in Mystic Falls, Virginia. My hometown. Now I am sure that many of you think that witches and magic are just silly superstitions. I would have agreed with you until I began my research in this field. I suggest you take careful notes because any of the material covered during lectures may appear on your tests…"

"Bonnie," Rebekah called. "Earth to Bonnie." Rebekah was shaking her head an amused expression on her face. "We're going back now. Will you be okay?"

Bonnie nodded, "Sure." They walked back to the baby shower headquarters and found everyone sitting around with pieces of cake. Jenna had begun to open the presents. She had grabbed Klaus' and Caroline's present first. Inside were two silver frames from Tiffany's. One frame was for the first picture of the baby and the baby's name was engraved at the top, Lily Miranda Saltzman. The second frame was for placing a picture of the family inside.

After that Jenna unwrapped Jeremy's gift which was a drawing of Jenna holding her baby. Jeremey had worked on trying to figure out what the baby would like and the others teased him that he shouldn't quit his day job. Jeremy made his living illustrating comics.

Rebekah held out her gift. Jenna took it and opened it. Underneath the wrapping paper there were two boxes. One was larger and then there was a small flat one. Jenna opened the bigger of the two first. She began to pull out baby outfits. There were an assortment of dresses, sleeper sets, little booties, little hats and little gloves. There was even a little coat. Jenna began to cry and thanked Rebekah.

"Don't forget the other present." Rebekah reminded Jenna. Jenna opened the box and laughed.

"What is it?" Caroline asked. She was sitting on Klaus' lap across from Jenna and could not see. Jenna held up a red negligee.

"Thanks, Rebekah." Alaric called grinning like an idiot.

"Don't go thanking her so fast. It will be awhile before you see me in that. I'll have to have the baby and then begin exercising and then-," Jenna did not get to finish before Alaric leaned down and kissed her.

"You are beautiful."

"Ah," Damon commented. "That is just so cute. Now, get a move on, people. If you don't hurry up the baby will be crowning before you finish." Elena elbowed him in the ribs.

Soon there was one last present on the table. Bonnie watched her mouth pressed into a line. She dreaded the moment that Jenna realized that Bonnie had forgotten to bring something.

Elena handed Jenna the last present. "Who is this from?" Jenna asked. "There's no card."

Kol spoke up. "It's Bonnie's. I do believe the card fell off. Oh, here it is." Kol picked up a card and gave it to Jenna. Bonnie swallowed when Jenna thanked her. She nodded and then looked at Kol who was watching Jenna unwrap the present.

Jenna pulled out a mobile. On it were a stuffed baseball, a paint brush, a microphone, a stethoscope, a witch's hat, a comic book, a football, a novel, a doll in a suit and a bride doll with a baby stroller. Jenna looked at the gift and then at Bonnie. Kol came over to stand beside Bonnie. "It looks like it's supposed to represent all of our occupations. So, that we'll all be watching over the little tike. Right, Bon?" Bonnie nodded.

"Thank you," Jenna said. "I love it. So, Kol where's your present?"

"Oh, was I supposed to bring one?" Kol asked. He pulled out his wallet and handed Alaric a hundred dollar bill. "That should cover it, yes?" Everyone rolled their eyes.

After the party had dispersed Bonnie stopped Kol. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know but I wanted to," Kol looked at his feet.

"Why?" Bonnie was so confused right now.

"Because I did a really stupid thing six years ago by leaving you the way I did. I know that I can't turn the clock back but maybe I can prove to you that I'm not that guy anymore. Anyway, I will see you around." With that Kol turned around and left.

All Bonnie could do was wonder what that meant.

**Thank you Fallen Witch Angel and ZombieSavior for reviewing chapter one. I also want to thank everyone who added this story to their favorites and/or follows list/s. Okay, that's the end of chapter two. I hope you liked it, although we are dealing with a painful subject matter. Let me know what you think. Your feedback is really important to me. So, review, favorite and follow. By all means tell me what you think will happen next. **

**LL **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Readers. It's Monday and that means it's time for the newest installment of Take me Out to the Ball Game. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: College-Bound Slugger

Kol woke up the day after the baby shower. He was in a good mood today. It not had been much but he had been able to do something for Bonnie. The gesture was small but it was a start. "What are you so happy about?" Caroline teased breaking into Kol's thoughts.

Kol grinned at his sister-in-law.

"It's just a beautiful day." Klaus was sitting at the breakfast table drinking a cup of coffee. "Hello, Nik. Lovely day isn't."

Klaus turned his gaze from the article he was reading in the newspaper to his little brother. "It is a little early in the morning to be drinking. Wouldn't you say so, Kol?"

Kol placed his hand over his heart. "You wound me, Nik. This is a wonderful day." Klaus and Caroline simply stared at Kol.

Caroline came over and placed a hand on Kol's forehead. "Nope. He doesn't have fever." Caroline shook her head. "I really don't know what's wrong with him."

Kol rolled his eyes. "I am not sick."

"Not physically." Klaus muttered behind his coffee cup lifting his eyebrows at his wife. Caroline's lips twitched.

Kol smacked his hands down on the table top startling his family. "I am going back to school."

Klaus spit his coffee onto his paper. "Damn it." He whispered, dropping the paper on top of the table and getting up to mop up the mess.

"Congratulations, Kol." Caroline put her arms around Kol.

"When were you accepted?" Klaus questioned while cleaning up the spill.

Kol shrugged. "I haven't been."

"Huh?" Caroline asked her eyebrows furrowed together. "So, how do you know that you're going to get in?"

Kol pulled out a chair and sat down. "I know because it has to happen. I need to start over. And, well, given who I am I figure I'm a guaranteed in."

"Arrogant much?" Caroline bumped Kol's shoulder with her hip as she placed a pancake on his plate.

Kol smiled. "Yes, thank you, sister."

Caroline rolled her eyes. Kol knew she secretly loved it when he called her sister because she had grown up as an only child. When Klaus had brought Caroline home for the first time Kol had been sitting in his bedroom playing a video game and this stunning young girl came walking down the hallway behind Klaus. Kol had leapt to his feet and watched as the blonde girl in a skimpy cheerleader uniform walked into Klaus' bedroom. His brother had been carrying his sketch book.

Kol hadn't thought too much about it until he found the same sketch book in his brother's room. He had looked around to make sure that Klaus was nowhere in sight. After closing the door of his own room firmly he opened the sketch book. It was full of drawings of Caroline. There was nothing special until he found the last sketches.

Kol dropped the sketch book and found his fourteen year-old brain twisting around the curves of Caroline Forbes. All of Caroline Forbes. Kol had seen pictures of naked girls before but they had never been girls he knew. He had once walked in on Rebekah walking out of the shower but that was an image that he wanted erased from his mind. However, the sight of Caroline was entirely different.

Kol carefully took the sketchbook and laid it down on his bed. He took out his camera from a drawer in his desk and snapped a few photos. When he was done he walked back into his brother's room and placed the book back where he had found it.

Everything would have been fine if Kol had not decided to take the camera to school and showed the pictures to a few of his friends. Soon everyone in the high school was talking about the school cheerleader. It was not that long before the rumor made its way around the school.

Klaus was furious and his parents were called into the principal's office of the school. Liz Forbes was also called in and then all the parents had a fight. Klaus and Caroline were not allowed to see each other anymore.

Two months later Kol had been walking home from practice at the local park. He had found Caroline sitting on a bench crying. Kol wasn't sure what to do. No one in the family had spoken to Caroline since their parents had told them not to.

"Caroline?" Kol watched Caroline's shoulders move up down with her silent sobs. She was wearing one of Klaus' shirts and baggy jeans.

Caroline looked up and then back down. "Go away, Kol." Her voice came out with a gulping sob. Her voice broke. "Just leave me alone."

"Caroline, I am sorry. It was stupid." Kol came over and sat down with Caroline.

"You know what they've been saying about me. That I don't need to wait for career day because I've already found my calling. I can be a nude model or a playboy bunny." Caroline laughed bitterly.

"You do have really nice legs." Kol commented, attempting to get Caroline to lighten up.

Caroline rolled her eyes. When she laughed this time she seemed a little more at ease.

"Oh, Kol. What are we going to do with you? When you grow up you are going to cause such problems for women." Caroline shook her head but pulled Kol to her in a hug.

As it turned out Caroline had been right about her prophecy that Kol would be a problem for women. Currently Caroline was smirking about the idea of Kol on a college campus. She pitied the female coeds. This one would be giving them trouble with a capital t.

"So, which university did you apply to?" Caroline inquired placing a pancake on her own plate.

Kol smiled brightly. "I applied to Madison State College."

"You what?" Caroline and Klaus asked at the same time. Caroline had gone pale and Klaus scrunched his newspaper.

"I applied to Madison State College. It's a good school. Lots of other students. Great staff. Good curriculum." Kol listed these facts tapping on each of his fingers.

Klaus frowned at his younger brother. "And Bonnie Bennett."

Kol feigned shock. "Bonnie works there? I had no idea. Well, at least there will be someone I know to show me around and inform me of what the most interesting classes are."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "You knew about Bonnie working there before you applied didn't you?" She was pointing a shaky finger at Kol.

Kol shook his head. "No, Caroline it is just a happy coincidence. I swear."

Caroline continued to shake her head. "You are such a liar, Kol. I can't believe you. I have to call Bonnie. She is going to be furious." Caroline walked back to her and Klaus' bedroom. She reached out for her phone when a hand descended stopping her.

"What are you doing? I need to call Bonnie." Caroline looked up at her husband. She reached for the phone again but Klaus grabbed both her hands and placed them behind her back. He pulled her so that she was pressed to him.

"Caroline, love, I know that you are concerned over how Bonnie will react to Kol's presence but they need to work out their differences on their own." Klaus stared into Caroline's eyes knowing that it would be difficult to persuade his wife to leave Kol and Bonnie alone but they needed to talk. They did not need third parties stepping in and trying to negotiate on one or the other's behalf.

Caroline stared into Klaus' eyes knowing that her husband just wanted her to leave her friend and her brother-in-law to work out their problems on their own. However, that was not who Caroline Mikaelson was. Caroline was a helper and a doer. She would allow Klaus to believe he had won this argument. "I need to get a shower." She informed him.

"Alright." Klaus let go of Caroline. He watched as she walked to the door of the bathroom. Klaus sat down on the bed listening to Caroline turn on the shower. Maybe he should talk to Kol, he was thinking, as Caroline's top flew out the door and then her shorts.

"Are you coming?" Caroline called. Klaus jumped off the bed and began to strip before he went into the bathroom and shut the door firmly behind him.

In the kitchen Kol decided to call the college to find out if he had been accepted. After retrieving his phone from his own room he heard some high pitched giggles and moaning coming from Klaus and Caroline's bathroom. Ordinarily, Kol would have bellowed something obscene at the couple so that Klaus would coming running out the door and yell at him. As much as Kol wanted to take pictures of an angry, naked Klaus and send them to all of their friends he had more important things to do.

Kol dialed the number of the undergraduate admissions' office. "Hello. I would like to talk to someone about the status of my application." Kol informed the young woman on the other end of the line.

"My name is Kol Mikaelson." … "Oh, you've heard of me." …. "Your ex-boyfriend used to force you to watch the games. I'm sorry you were forced, darling, but I hope you enjoyed watching me play." … "You did and you became a fan. Well, thank you." … "I was accepted. That is wonderful news. Thank you very much."

Kol hung up and walked out of the house. He needed to buy his books and other school supplies. Actually, he needed to register for classes. Reaching into his pocket again he pulled his phone out. He dialed another number. "Hello, Jenna. Would you happen to have Jeremy's cell number? Thank you." He quickly dialed Jeremy's number. "Jeremy, mate, what are you up to? … You're at the Grill. I'm headed over there right now. I need your help with something." Kol hung up before Jeremy could reply.

When Kol arrived at the Grill Jeremy was sitting at the bar with that April girl. "Hey, Kol." Jeremy greeted.

"Hello, Jer. Hello, new girl." Kol took a seat on a stool next to Jeremy. "Jeremy I just got into college, mate, and I have no idea what I'm doing. I thought you would want to help an old friend out."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Dude, classes start in three days for most of us. Are you even registered for classes yet?"

Kol grinned. "No, I have not. That is where you come in. I need your help figuring out what to take."

Jeremy thought about it. "Well, you don't want to take anything too serious or too difficult since this will be your first term."

"Right." Kol said, nodding. "So, what does that leave?"

April spoke up. "You should get your required courses out of the way first. Like freshman English, any kind of math deficiency. If you have any. You could take a history or a science class or an art course if you like art…"

Kol nodded. "I do like art. And I think an English and science class wouldn't be so bad. I passed my math classes in high school. A history class could be fun if I could find one that wasn't boring."

Jeremy began to laugh. "Kol, modesty is not your strong suit. This guy graduated two years ahead of his class in high school. That's why he left the year that Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Klaus and Stefan graduated. He was no more done with his last test than he was running out the door of the school. The weekend after they graduated he jumped on a plane to go start his career as a big baseball star."

"There was this rumor back when we were in school that all that Kol did was play ball and study. But his friends knew that he partied too." Jeremy shook his head staring at a couple playing pool. "I never did know how you did it, man."

Kol thought back. To be honest I didn't do it alone. There was pressure on me from my coach. The coach was always telling me that the only way I was going to make it out of Mystic Falls was if I got out as soon as possible.

That is how he became involved with Bonnie. Kol needed a tutor and since he was friends with Jeremy and as Klaus' brother, he had found himself thrown together with Bonnie frequently. So, they knew of each other rather than knew each other. One day Kol approached Bonnie after school. "Hey, Bonnie." He had called after leaving practice. She was heading home from the school library.

"What do you want, Kol?" Bonnie did not turn around to look at Kol. She just kept walking knowing he would catch up with her.

"I need your help." Kol explained. He ran a hand through his hair.

Bonnie wrinkled her nose. "You also need a shower."

Kol frowned and grabbed his shirt. He sniffed at it. 'It wasn't that bad.' he thought and shrugged. "I'd like to start trying to get out of this school sooner and I thought you could help me study for some tests."

Bonnie scoffed. "You want my help. I bet you did not even know my name until today." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, I did. You are Bonnie Bennett. You are the best friend of my brother's girl, Caroline and my best mate's big sister, Elena. You are a book worm. And you do not go out much. If you were to help me I could take you out and show you a good time." Kol leaned toward Bonnie grinning at her.

Bonnie's jaw dropped. "Are you asking for my help or hitting on me?"

Kol's grin widened. "A little of both. What do you say, Bennett? A little studying and then a little tussle."

Bonnie reached and slapped him. "You are a pig, Mikaelson and there is no way I will ever help you with anything." She stomped away and climbed into her car. Kol was left to rub his sore cheek as she drove away.

A week later Kol walked up to the door of the Bennett residence. He had his back pack over his shoulder, a bouquet of wild flowers in his hand and a bag with a container of Bonnie's favorite ice cream in his other hand. Shelia Bennett answered the door after Kol rang the bell.

Kol smiled down at the older woman. "Hello, Mrs. Bennett. I'm Kol Mikaelson. I'm one of your granddaughter's classmates. Is Bonnie home?"

"Yes, she is. And I know who you are." Shelia smirked at the boy, who had come to see her granddaughter. "Bonnie, there is boy here to see you."

Bonnie came to the door and narrowed her eyes when she saw Kol. "What do you want?"

Kol smiled. "I wanted to apologize. I was being presumptuous."

Bonnie looked at the flowers. "And you thought that bringing me flowers would fix it?"

Kol shook his head. "No, these are for your grandmother. This is for you." Kol handed Bonnie the bag.

Bonnie looked inside. "Hmm… How did you know what my favorite flavor was?"

"I asked Caroline." Kol confessed. "Now I will try to not bother you any more tonight but if you have time this weekend I was hoping that you might be able to come over to my house to study with me. Caroline can give you the address if you wish to come." Kol handed Shelia the flowers. "It was lovely meeting you, Mrs. Bennett." Kol turned and walked away.

That weekend Bonnie appeared at the Mikaelsons' front door. She and Kol studied from 11 am till 8 pm. After a month she agreed to let him take her to the Grill for a burger during a non-study session. Soon they were fooling around in the back of his car. After another three months Kol and Bonnie went to her senior prom together.

Kol was thrilled. He wasn't sure if he would be attending a senior prom since he was trying to finish up school early. He had ended up in a car with Bonnie, Klaus, Caroline, Elena, Damon, Stefan, Meredith, Rebekah and Matt. They all had a great time and Kol had rented a hotel room for himself and Bonnie.

That was the first night they had sex. He made sure to not do anything halfway and they spent the night there. He had been thrilled when Bonnie fell asleep in his arms. He had finally gained her trust. They went to various pre-graduation parties. After Kol found out he would be graduating early he partied even harder dragging Bonnie with him.

Kol spent many of those night waking up with a hangover having barely found his way home. Bonnie was usually curled up beside him in his car, in his bedroom or in his living room. Once they woke up on the front lawn after the sprinkler system went off. Those were wild nights.

There had not been a night after Kol left that he did not think of Bonnie before falling asleep. He had gone out with many women after he had left but none of them were Bonnie. The whole time he told himself she was better off without him. He was a ball player. She would not want to be out on the road. She would want a life of her own. She would want to settle down.

Now, things were different. Kol had come home and he would win her back. It would take time and diligence on his part but he would win her back in time. And right now all he had was time.

"Oh," April said. "You know Bonnie Bennett, right?"

Jeremy began to chuckle. Kol glared at his friend before turning to April. "Yes, I do."

April grinned cheerfully. "She's teaching this class on the occult this term. It sounds really fun. Although her classes are hard but they're so worth it."

Kol thought about it. "That does sound like fun. Thank you, April."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Kol will begin attending classes very soon. In the next chapter we will switch back to see what Bonnie is up to. Review, favorite and follow. **

**Thank you to Fallen Witch Angel. Trust me Kol and Bonnie will reconcile. It's just going to take time. Kol had to remind Bonnie why she fell for him in the first place and they have to get to know each other again. They aren't the same people they were in high school. Zombie Savior, yes, Tyler is going to become suspicious of Bonnie's and Kol's reconnecting. In this story Tyler feels fairly secure in his relationship with Bonnie. However, Bonnie and Kol have history and that's enough to make any one feel uncomfortable. Spring of May, I agree poor Bonnie. Writing the chapter made me extremely sad. One of my philosophies is that we deal with tragedy through the use of humor because as the saying goes: "You laugh when you can't cry anymore." Thank you NattBuzzLover.5, Stacie and love-angel for reviewing. I love reviews. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, Readers. Welcome back to Take Me Out to the Ball Game.**

Chapter 4: Nostalgia, Woman's Best Friend

The sun was shining too brightly through Bonnie's bedroom window. She groaned and rolled onto her side that faced away from the window. However, it was no use. Groaning again she rolled her face into her pillow. The doorbell rang downstairs and Bonnie shot into a sitting position glaring at her headboard. She slid her feet to the floor and jumped. The hard wood was cold to the bare skin of her feet, sending a shiver straight up her spine.

Bonnie yawned, shoving her feet into her slippers when the doorbell rang again. Tyler always ran the air conditioner too high in the summer but she hadn't bothered to turn it down because then she would have one more reminder that she was in in this house by herself. The doorbell rang a third time as she made her way down the stairs. Who felt the need to keep ringing the bell like that at eight am on a Saturday? She opened the door and had to stop herself from slamming it shut again.

"Kol,. what are you doing here?" Bonnie rubbed her eyes, blinking. Surely, she must be dreaming that Kol Mikaelson was standing on her doorstop with a drink carrier and a bag. "Good morning, Bonnie. May I come in?" Kol grinned down at Bonnie, who was completely confused. After a brief pause she shrugged. "I guess."

"Great." Kol replied. He walked into the house and looked around. "Where is the kitchen?" Bonnie pointed to her left watching as Kol walked through her living room and into the spacious kitchen. "Whoa. This is very nice."

Bonnie shrugged. "It's a little too much. Neither Tyler nor I have the time to cook so it pretty much goes to waste. Sometimes Damon and Elena come over for a dinner party and you know how Damon is. He still loves to cook. He's talking about buying his own restaurant but it never seems like the right time. Plus Elena has a lot of medical bills that they're still trying to pay off."

Kol was pulling out the two coffee cups. "You do still drink lattes, right?" He quirked an eyebrow and Bonnie nodded. "I also brought some doughnuts. I remember that you had a weakness for the jelly filled kind." Bonnie watched as Kol looked through her cabinets and pulled out two plates and placed a jelly filled one and a glazed one on each of them.

Kol handed Bonnie her doughnut. "I understand there is quite a bit that I've missed since I've been gone but I'd like to know how everyone has been."

Bonnie continued to stand as Kol took a seat on a stool at the breakfast bar. "Kol, what are you doing?"

Kol had his doughnut poised a centimeter from his mouth. "Well, I was about to take a bite of this delicious sugary concoction. But I assume that is not what you are referring to." Kol placed his elbows on the counter. "I missed you, Bonnie. I know that I can't win you over tonight or maybe ever but I would, at the very least, like to be your friend. Allow me that?"

Bonnie inhaled deeply looking up at the ceiling. 'I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry.' She swore to herself. After a moment she sat down across from him. "Okay. Friends, Kol. No more, no less."

Kol beamed at her. "Brilliant. Now, as our first act of friendship I want you to accompany me to the university today. I need to figure out where all of the buildings are before I come in on Monday morning."

Bonnie blinked at him. "You're going to college?" Kol continued to beam at her. Then it dawned on her what the implication was. "Wait a minute are you telling me that you are going to the college that I teach at?" Her voice was beginning to rise but Kol did not seem to notice.

"The one and only." Kol shoved the last piece of doughnut into his mouth and took a swig of his cappuccino.

Bonnie glared at him. "You are unbelievable? You almost had me." She jumped off her stool. "This is the thing, Kol. I can't trust you. I mean you tell me that you're going to be attending classes at the college that I teach at two days before the term begins."

Kol wasn't sure what had gone wrong. "Well, I only applied last week. I didn't have a lot of time to tell anyone."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "So, other people know. Who?"

Taking a long sip from his cappuccino Kol evaluated how much she needed to know at the moment. "There's Nik and Caroline. I told them first. Then there are Jeremy and April who helped me with finding classes and helped me buy my books."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Gee, I am happy they were so accommodating."

"Come on, Bonnie. It will be like old times. Except on a larger campus, with fewer of our friends and you'll be teaching." Kol was trying to get Bonnie to stop seeing this as a bad thing. "Think positively. We'll have plenty of time to reconnect."

Bonnie growled. "Maybe my fist should reconnect with your face."

Kol sighed. If she was reacting this badly to his enrolling at the university what would she do when she found out that he had registered for one of her classes? Kol tried another angle. "The last you hit me I ended up falling on to my birthday cake."

Bonnie pressed her lips together trying not to laugh. "Yes. I remember."

Kol smirked. "You should remember. It was the first time you got drunk."

"And I puked on Rebekah's shoes." Bonnie began to smile.

"Yes and she screamed at you that you were daft." Kol started laughing.

Bonnie began to giggle. "Yeah. Damon kept trying to imitate her accent and kept asking if there was a draft. Did anyone feel a draft?"

"Rebekah became so angry she began telling him that he was a wanker, a bleeding idiot, a bloody fool." Kol was laughing so hard he almost fell off the stool.

"Why did I hit you again?" Bonnie asked, tears running down her cheeks.

"Because I told you that because it was my birthday you should kiss me. Then I kissed you before you responded. You were drunk and I was thirteen and cheeky as hell." Kol was grinning widely. "But it was worth it. Nik told me afterward that a girl only gets that angry if she likes you."

Bonnie thought about that. "Really, he must have gotten that impression from how many times Caroline smacked him for saying or doing something stupid. Remember the time that he decided to play chicken with a train. Caroline was so angry that she wouldn't speak to him for a week. Or the time that he got in a fight with Damon about a card game and he beat Damon until Damon ended up the hospital."

Kol shook his head. "It wasn't about the card game. Damon had been bragging about how he slept with Caroline during Spring break that year."

"What?" Bonnie was surprised. She didn't remember ever hearing that story from any of her friends.

"Caroline and Nik were having problems that year. So, they decided to take a break. Well, Caroline began to date Damon, who was in love with Elena at the time and was pissed at Nik because he had begun to spend more time with Elena. The worst part was when Nik got drunk and slept with Elena to get back at both of them." Kol sighed. "That was ridiculous year."

Bonnie began to think back to their years in high school. "I think that was sophomore year back when Damon's and Stefan's father sent Damon to Italy to stay with family. Stefan admitted to Elena that he was in love with her the day before summer vacation began and she was so upset. She had told him she thought of him as a friend. Then he found out about what happened between Klaus and Elena. The next thing you know Stefan jumped on a plane to join his brother in Italy."

Kol nodded. "You, Elena and Caroline spent most of your summer at the pool or at my ball games."

"Yours' and Jeremy's." Bonnie corrected picking up her latte. "That was the year that Caroline and Elena became distant. I never knew what happened. What is it about high school that makes us all crazy?"

Kol contemplated the question. "What is it about life that makes us all so crazy? Life is complicated and the minute you think that you've figured it out it will throw you another curve ball."

Bonnie smirked at him. "Baseball metaphors?"

Kol shrugged. "What can I say, it's what I know. It is what I am." He looked down at the counter. "Correction. It was who I was."

Bonnie reached out and placed her right hand on his left. "You are not just a baseball player. There are lots of things you're good at."

Kol looked up to search Bonnie's eyes to see if she was being honest or just felt pity for him. It had been a long time since he had been that close to her. The urge to lean over the counter and to kiss her was overwhelming but he knew now was not the time. This was her home. This was her home with another man and that was not Kol's style. Well, not since he decided to change.

"Yes. Well, then. About the tour of the campus? Shall we or do you really not want to? I will understand but I would love your company. I heard that there will be lovely weather today and we could have a nice walk. We can even bring someone else along if that will make you more comfortable." Kol was feeling hopeful. He could call his friends and family and see who was available for the day.

"I'll take you on the tour but I think your plan to bring someone else along would be a good idea." Bonnie went over to the phone hanging on the wall. "Hey, Rebekah. What are you doing today? ... Good. … Would you and Jer like to help me take your brother on a tour of the campus? … Okay. Thank you. I'm at my house with Kol right now so if you want to swing by and pick us up. … I will see you then." Bonnie turned to Kol. "They'll be here in an hour. I'm going to take a shower and get dressed."

Kol nodded and watched as Bonnie went upstairs. The minute she was all the way up the stairs he began to search the closets. There was one thing that he knew about Bonnie, she was sentimental and tended to keep things. He searched through the shelves that contained items from her days in college. When he got to the bottom of the second closet he saw a piece of wood that didn't fit quite right in the floor.

Kol snuck a quick look over his shoulder and when he saw nothing he pulled the board out. He found the other boards surrounding it were loose, too. After dismantling that part of the closet he pulled out a box labeled "Stuff." The box contained photos of Bonnie, Kol and their friends in an album. Underneath there were DVDs. One of the DVDs was labeled "Prom" but there were dozens that were not labeled anything but had a date scrawled on the side.

Kol grabbed one of the dated DVDs and shoved it into the DVD player. There he was in his uniform standing on home plate. The crowd was waiting in anticipation and the pitcher wound up and threw the ball. Kol hit it and the ball soared through the air and into the crowd. One lucky fan caught it. Kol was shocked. She had DVDs of his games. He wondered what else was in this box.

Rifling the contents quickly, listening for the water stopping, his hands plunged further into the depths of Bonnie's time without him. He was sure that she had forgotten him and moved on. Toward the bottom he found tickets. There were six tickets. She had been to see six of his games. They were all marked for one day of the year or within the same week.

On the very bottom there were a stack of letters. He pulled them out. All of them were addressed to him. There must be about a hundred of them in total. There was also another envelope at the bottom. It was flat but he picked it up and was about to check what was inside the envelope when he heard the shower being turned off.

Kol frantically placed everything back into the box, removing the DVD and replaced the box where he found it. He took the letters and the slim envelope and stuffed them into the front of his jeans. They were addressed to him; therefore, he had a right to read them he reasoned with himself.

When Bonnie came back down the stairs Kol asked if she would mind terribly if they postponed the tour until tomorrow. Nik had called and he was needed at home. Bonnie nodded and tried to hide her disappointment. She actually wanted to spend some time with this version of Kol. They were older and there might be things that they should talk to each other about.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Bonnie called as Kol walked out the door.

"It will be a pleasure." Kol called back, waving before jogging over to his car and climbing inside.

Bonnie bit her lower lip and then walked back inside the house. As soon as she felt that Kol would not come back she walked hurriedly over to the closet with her mementos inside. She pulled up the loose board and the other boards. Pulling her box free, she pulled out one of the DVDs. She chose the same one that Kol had just been watching, not bothering to check the contents of the box.

After pulling the DVD from its box, Bonnie walked over to th DVD player and placed the disc into its slot. She sat down on the couch curling her legs beneath her and pressed play. 'That's weird,' she thought, as the DVD began to play fifteen minutes into the recording. Maybe she had been interrupted the last time she had been watching. She pressed the previous button until it was back at the beginning of the recording.

The DVD was a recording of Kol during his fifth year of playing. Bonnie had recordings of every game he had played in. Caroline had purchased them from various fans over the years. This was a secret that only Caroline knew about.

What Caroline did not know about was that every year on or around the anniversary of the car accident Bonnie would attend one of Kol's games. Every time she told herself that this would be the day that she would tell him about the baby.

The scene always went the same. When Kol was signing autographs after the game Bonnie would approach him. He would stop and come over to her. They would agree to get coffee after he took a shower. She would tell him everything and they would both cry over their shared loss. He would forgive her for not telling him and she would forgive him for leaving her.

Every year Bonnie sat in the stands, toward the back, waiting for Kol's gaze to land on her. It never did. He was far too preoccupied with the ball that was zooming toward him or running from base to base. Sometimes he would stand a little too long at the bottom of the stand signing the shirt of a pretty girl and Bonnie would wonder why she even bothered but then she came back the very next year.

Tyler never asked Bonnie about the box. He didn't ask her about the trips out of town every year that had nothing to do with a conference. That was something that she loved about him. He didn't make a big deal about the little rituals that would have other guys on the offensive. Tyler gave her space to breath. They understood each other's limitations and did not expect more from each other.

Sometimes Bonnie would go outside and sit on the porch swing by herself. Tyler would ask her if she wanted company and she would shake her head no. Those were the times that she thought about Kol and what things might have been like if he had stayed in Mystic Falls and they had had their baby. However, that was not the life she had. So, she would walk upstairs, take off her shoes and climb into to bed with her boyfriend.

Bonnie wondered why she kept the DVDs. She wondered why she didn't tell Caroline to take them. Give them away. There must be collectors now that Kol's career was over but she could not seem to part with them. It was like if she let go of the DVDs then she would be letting go of all the years Kol was gone. That she would be letting go of the anger, hurt and resentment that built up over the years. She was not sure that she was ready to let go. She was not sure she was ready to forgive him for leaving her behind.

So, Bonnie sat back and watched the game. The game that Kol seemed to love more than her. She watched with silent tears trailing down her cheeks.

**Okay. I hope you liked the chapter. It's kind of melancholy in spots but comedy has its moments when it's not all haha. **

**Now for the thank yous. Thank you Fallen Witch Angel, ZombieSavior, Belieber Twihard for you review. You know me reviews = **** I will see you next week with a bit of drama because the secret is about to come out and OMG a baseball game. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: In the Dug Out Zone

Rather than driving home Kol drove to a park and climbed on top of a picnic table. He pulled the letters and the slim envelope out of his pants. It was a good thing that the park was empty. Otherwise one of the mothers who came to the park daily probably would have to call the police after Kol's hand went down his pants. He set the letters down and held the slim envelope in his hands. "What could be in it?" he wondered. It felt flimsy. Taking a deep breath he opened it and stared at the picture inside.

Kol slid his thumb and index finger inside the envelope to extract the photo. What is this and why was it in an envelope with the possessions that reminded Bonnie of him? He held the photo up to the light looking at the black and white photo and the little spot. With a sigh he sat the photo down and then picked up the first letter. Ripping the seal he took out the letter.

Dear Kol,

You have been gone for two weeks and I'm not sure why you left without saying good-bye. I miss you. But I'm angry. Why didn't you say good-bye? I mean, what does that mean for our relationship? Are you going to call me? When am I going to find a letter in the mail from you?

Anyway, I heard from Jeremey that you're doing well. Everyone here is doing well, too. It's warm here and Caroline is planning a movie night. She and Klaus seem really happy right now. We're going to be starting college this fall. Somehow I thought you would be going with us but it looks like you won't be… Anyway I hope things continue to go well for you.

Love,

Bon

Kol pulled out the next three letters which were similar to the first one. He placed them back into their envelopes after scanning the contents. Then he pulled out the fourth.

Kol,

I took a pregnancy test today and it came back positive.

B

Kol looked at the back of the piece of paper but there was nothing else written. He picked up the picture again and stared at it. This was a sonogram picture. Suddenly everything that Kol thought he knew about the world was turned upside down. He was a father. But where was the child. Did she give their child up for adoption? Why didn't she tell him? Why didn't she send the letter? He would have come home.

Kol grabbed the next letter and read it quickly. Bonnie related that she had been to a doctor to confirm the pregnancy. The next said that she had received a phone call and that the doctor told her that she was pregnant. He continued ripping through the envelopes, reading how Bonnie detailed the next weeks.

Then Kol picked up the next envelope. It was dated two months after the others. The words were stained with water.

Kol,

I was in an accident… Elena and I were in an accident. We were both hurt badly. Elena is in a wheelchair now. The doctors say that with time she will regain the use of her legs but there is no guarantee. She is so strong. No one else can see how angry she is. We sit down and talk about the accident sometimes. She tells me she wants to hunt the guy, who hit us down and take revenge. But I know Elena and she wouldn't be able to live with herself. I tell her what is the use? Then we are no better than he is.

Elena tells me… Elena tells me that he killed my baby and that he deserves to be punished. I tell her that he will be. That what he did will come back to haunt him one day. But I don't know, Kol. I just don't know. There are times that I want to find him and I have these horrible fantasies of what I would do to him…

I had finally made up my mind to keep the baby and then I was lying in the middle of the street. Then this jackass, whoever he was just drives off. I mean who does that? Who hits two people and leaves them for dead, Kol?

I wish you were here…

Bonnie

Kol dropped the letter to the ground. He got up off the table and then had to sit back down. 'Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.' He thought. He began to hit the table over and over again in his rage. 'Why had no one told him? They knew. They had to have known. Well, maybe not all of them.' Kol reasoned with himself in his state of grief and rage. 'Elena and Caroline. They're her best friends. They knew. They didn't tell him. His own brother, Klaus. Why had none of them told him?' Kol stood up on shaky legs. He needed to go back. He needed to talk to Bonnie.

After climbing back into his car, Kol began to drive back to Bonnie's and Tyler's house. Then he twisted the wheel violently in a U-turn. What he really needed was a drink. Or to yell at someone. Or he needed to hit something. He found that he was speeding and slowed down. He pulled the car over and stopped it. Without thinking he began to slam his hands against the steering wheel. 'Damn it.' Kol began to cry. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried. He hadn't cried when the doctor told him that his baseball career had ended. The last time he had cried was when his dog had died when he was hit by a car, when Kol was six.

There was a vibration in his pocket and Kol tried to ignore it. The phone just kept ringing. "Hello." Kol said, weakly. "Hey, mate. Can you come pick me up? I don't think I can drive right now… Thank you." Kol ended the call and placed his head on the steering wheel. Ten minutes later a blue Camaro pulled up behind Kol's car.

Damon got out and approached Kol's car. "Hey, buddy. You alive in there?"

Kol looked up through bleary eyes. "Yeah. I need a ride." Kol opened the door and stepped out on shaky legs. Damon put an arm around Kol and helped him to his car.

Elena was sitting in the passenger seat, glaring at Kol. "Gee, Kol, don't you think that it is a little early to be getting drunk?" She snapped.

Kol climbed into the back of the car. Without a word he jerked out the letter about the accident and shoved it into Elena's face. Damon got back into the car and looked at the letter. "What's that?" He asked looking from Kol to Elena.

Kol simply stared stonily at Elena. "I have no idea." Elena replied.

Damon took the letter and skimmed it quickly. "Oh. Oh God. Lena, why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?" Damon seemed to be as shocked as Kol.

Kol sat back. "So, you didn't know either. Well, at least I'm not the only one left out of the bloody loop." Kol chuckled, mirthlessly.

Elena was confused when she took the letter from Damon, who had the back of his head laying against the driver's side door. Elena read the contents of the letter quickly. "Where did you get this?" Elena demanded turning her body to give Kol her full attention as she waved the letter.

"It doesn't matter." Kol snapped at Elena. "I had a right to know. It was my baby, too."

"You left." Elena yelled at Kol. "You left her alone and scared and then she broke. She stopped talking to us all. The best thing that ever happened to Bonnie was Tyler because he made her start living again. What did you ever do for her? Oh, I know. You got her knocked up and then ran off to play ball with your teammates. You suck, Kol." Elena screamed at him, her face turning red.

"I'm not the one who hit you with the bleeding car, Elena." Kol yelled back. "Yes. I left her but I didn't fucking know. Damn it. I didn't know." After that they sat there for a long time in silence.

Damon sat up and turned around. He placed his foot down on the gas pedal. No one in the car asked where they were going. After Damon pulled up to the Salvatore Boarding House he parked the car and pulled the keys out of the ignition. "I'm going inside to get some things. Try not to kill each other." Without looking at Kol or Elena he opened his door and walked up to the boarding house.

Elena sat, staring at the door and Kol leaned back, staring at the sky. "I am sorry, Elena. You have no idea how sorry I am." Kol informed Elena as she sniffled. Kol leaned forward to see that her nose was red and her shoulders her shaking.

"I thought that she was dead when I woke up that night. I couldn't move and all I could do was sit there and wait for the ambulance to get there that night. She was just lying there in the road, Kol. She was lying there and I couldn't help her." Elena was sobbing. Kol undid her seat belt and lifted her into the backseat with him.

There was a time that the whole group had been like a large, dysfunctional family. Now, one of Kol's "sisters" was bawling her eyes out and all he could do was hold her. He felt her heart breaking because his was, too. "Shush. Shush." Kol rocked Elena back and forth.

Damon walked out of the manor with a large bag slung over his shoulder. Kol watched as Damon walked around to the back of the car and shoved the bag into the trunk. "Buckle up, people." Damon ordered as he slid back into the driver's seat. He pulled back out and they were silent again. Kol kept an arm around Elena until they arrived at the high school.

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked, wiping her tears away.

Damon smirked, getting out of the car, he walked around to Elena's side. He opened the door and allowed Elena to wrap her arms around his neck. He pulled her out of the car and set her on her feet. Kol hopped out of his side. Damon unlocked the trunk and pulled out the bag. They walked around to the back of the school and saw their friends were gathered on the baseball diamond. "Let's play ball." Damon said to Kol and Elena with a happy grin.

"Damon." Elena protested. "My leg."

"Psst." Was Damon's response. "We are all going to play with someone who is a professional. So, we're all going to look stupid." Kol smiled looking at the people gathered. When his gaze found Bonnie in the crowd he had to stop himself from confronting her then and there. Damon seemed to notice. "Not today, man. Maybe tomorrow. But today we let it all go, we play and we remember to live."

Kol nodded and they headed over to the others. "Bekah." Kol called to his sister. "I do not think that a skirt is appropriate to wear for a ball game."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "No kidding. Jeremy, I'm going over to the car to change." She sashayed off to Jeremy's car to change her clothes.

Stefan came over to stand next to his brother. "So, how are we picking teams?"

Meredith came up behind him. "Women vs. men, of course."

Damon smirked at her. "Do you really think that that is fair since one of your players will be riding the bench the whole game?" He turned his head to look at Jenna, who was sitting on a bench drinking out of a juice box.

Meredith grinned. "That's okay. I invited a new nurse at the hospital. Everyone I want you to meet Hayley. Hayley, this is the gang. Kol, Damon and Elena."

Kol admired the young woman. She wasn't hard to look at. Then his gaze turned to Bonnie, who was frowning at him. When she saw him staring at her she turned her head to talk to Caroline. Klaus was standing beside her.

Meredith whistled. "Hey, Ladies. Damon thinks that we can't beat the guys. But he's wrong, right?"

The other women cheered. "Yeah."

"Okay, then let's get together and show these guys what we've got." Meredith ran to the middle of the field and Elena followed her walking carefully. She obviously needed to conserve her energy.

Kol watched as the women huddled together. "Focus, Mikaelson." Alaric ordered.

"Still trying to order me around, Ric." Kol replied grinning at his former teacher.

"Only when I need to." Alaric replied. "Okay, so who is going to be the first person up to bat because I don't want to send in our best batter in the beginning?" Alaric looked around the group.

"Stef, you're up." Damon announced, smiling at his little brother, who rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so I'm not that great at baseball. You don't have to rub it in." He grumbled as he unzipped the bag that Damon had brought with him. Stefan pulled out a baseball bat and hefted it. Placing it against his right shoulder, he trudged over to home plate. Kol watched Stefan spread his feet slightly apart and then hold the bat out. His stance wasn't terrible but Kol could see that Stefan was nervous.

Kol looked through the bag and grabbed a helmet. He walked over to Stefan. "Here, mate. Might want to put this on. Otherwise you might lose your head."

Stefan smiled, ruefully. "See what I mean. I just don't play baseball that much."

Kol laughed. "Or you took to many hits on the football field. And this man is going to be a doctor. Oh, God, help me. You'll have to tell me which hospital you're going to be working at so I can avoid it at all cost."

Stefan sighed but he was still smiling. "Thanks, Kol."

"Get out of the way, Mikaelson." Meredith yelled at Kol.

"I'm not doing anything." Klaus complained.

Meredith groaned. "Not you. The other Mikaelson."

"What did I do?" Rebekah yelled.

Meredith put her hands on either side of her head. "Kol. Kol Mikaelson. Move your ass." She yelled at him.

"Yes, M'am." Kol saluted her and ran to the sidelines. Caroline stepped up to the pitcher's mound. Meredith took her place behind Stefan, crouching down. Rebekah and Hayley ran out to the outfield. Elena ended up on first base, with Bonnie on second and April was on third.

"Hey, batter. Batter." Meredith taunted her boyfriend.

"Don't you start." Stefan said as Caroline wound up for the pitch and threw a fast ball which whizzed by into Meredith's glove before Stefan could move. "Strike one." Meredith shouted and Caroline began to do a little dance which involved shaking her butt at the opposing team. Klaus was happy and Kol punched him on the arm.

Caroline wound up and threw the ball for the second time. This time it was a curve ball and Stefan managed to swipe at it but missed. "Damn it." Stefan swore.

"Strike two." Meredith announced. "One more and you are out, Stef."

Stefan nodded his head, concentrating on how Caroline was swinging the ball with a big grin. Then she threw it right down the center and Kol grinned. 'Someone got a little over confident in themselves.' He thought as he held his hands together. 'Come on, Stefan hit the damn ball.' Then they heard the crack of the bat as it made contact with the ball. The ball was now soaring into the outfield. It wasn't the most beautiful pitch Kol had ever seen but it wasn't the worst. He jumped to his feet. "Run, Stefan. Run." Kol shouted.

Stefan seemed to finally become aware of the fact that he had hit the ball as Rebekah was running backwards to catch it. He barely made it to first base as Rebekah leapt up and grabbed the ball as it descended. Stefan pushed himself as he ran toward second base. Rebekah aimed and threw the ball toward Bonnie. She caught it ten seconds after Stefan's hand slapped down on the base.

Kol yelled. "He's safe." The women nodded and Caroline came over to collect the ball from Bonnie. Klaus stepped up to the pitcher's mound. "Alright, love, give me your best."

Caroline grinned at her husband. She lowered her eye lashes as she bent over and wound up. Then she threw the ball, so quickly that it slammed into Meredith's glove and Klaus fell over without even trying to hit it. "Dear God." He shouted as he sat up and stared at Caroline. "Are you trying to kill me?" He yelled.

"It's a game, Baby. You know I'm competitive." Caroline responded. She puckered her lips at him. "Are you ready for strike two?"

Klaus pushed himself to his feet and grabbed his helmet. "Go right ahead, love." He narrowed his eyes waiting for the pitch. Caroline threw the ball just as hard as she threw the last one but this time Klaus was ready for her. He swung the bat as hard as he could and the ball went sailing far behind Rebekah and April, who both went racing after it.

Kol watched his brother run at top speed, flashing over the bases. Although his brother had never run track, he could have. Klaus' feet landed on the home plate a minute after Stefan made it there. When April picked up the ball and threw it to Rebekah, who threw it to Hayley, who tossed it to Caroline. Klaus strode over to his wife dipped her low and kissed, before walking over to sit on the bench with Jenna, who patted him on the back.

Damon was the next up to the plate. Kol could see by the way that Caroline was glaring up at the sky that she was angry. In another person that would be a good sign and they would be able to take advantage. Unfortunately, Caroline was good at focusing her anger much like his brother and achieve things.

"Okay. Blondie. Let's see what you have for me." Damon smirked as Caroline wound up and threw the ball. The ball went just under the bat. "That was a lucky ball." Damon called. Caroline ignored him and looked at the sky again before closing her eyes and throwing. The ball whizzed under the bat again. Damon was beginning to look a little ticked off as he readied himself for the next shot. Caroline looked him in the eye, before she kissed the ball and let it fly.

The ball hit Meredith's glove. "Strike three. Damon, you are out." Damon took off his helmet and threw it along with the bat and strode off toward the bench. He sat down on Jenna's left side. Stefan had gone off to find lunch. Jenna offered Damon a juice box and some oatmeal cookies. He sipped at his juice box silently as Jenna cheered. "Go, Matt."

Matt came over to the batter's plate. "Hey, Care, go easy on me, please." He gave her a goofy grin and Caroline rolled her eyes. She wound up and pitched and Matt hit the ball. April grabbed it and threw it to Bonnie, who threw it to Elena, who tapped Matt gently as he attempted to slide into first base.

"Sorry, Matt. You're out." Elena told him.

Matt shrugged and went over to sit with the others. "Oh. Cool cookies."

Kol was the next one up to the plate. He pulled his helmet down and stomped on the plate, getting comfortable. "You ready, sister." Kol inquired, aiming a smirk in Caroline's direction.

"As I'll ever be, brother." Caroline smirked back, before winding up for the pitch and sending the ball flying in Kol's direction.

TBC

**Thank you guest for your review and you were right. :) SpringofMay thank you for your review and as I'm sure you suspect there is going to be some drama related to that. Panthre, yes, the baby is mentioned as you will see. Rebekah, Kol, April and Jeremy will be students. Bonnie will be teaching. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I always forget to thank all of you beautiful people out there who have favorited and/or followed this story. Thank you so much. **

**Hello Readers. Are you ready to play ball? Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Third Base

Bonnie was hunching down on the third base with the mitt encaseing her hand. It was too big because it was Damon's but if she held her hand up, it wouldn't fall off. Kol had not looked at her since the game started. That seemed wrong to Bonnie. They had been talking just a couple of hours before the game and he said he had to go. Which was strange because now they were here playing ball.

Wondering what had happened in the last two hours, Bonnie watched as Caroline threw the ball at Kol. For a second his gaze drifted to her and Bonnie stopped breathing. The anger and sadness in his eyes took her breath away.

"Strike one." Meredith announced.

Watching Kol blink in surprise, Bonnie felt her world begin to tilt. She had never seen Kol like this before. 'He looked like someone had announced that it was illegal to play baseball. Or that someone had run his dog over. Or that he had had been told that one of his siblings had six months to live. Or… But that couldn't be true. He couldn't know. Who would have told him?' Bonnie's thoughts were disorganized.

Caroline was frowning as she rubbed her toe against the pitcher's mound. "Well, Kol, I didn't know you were going to make it easy on me." With that she threw the ball again. It went by Kol once again as his gaze swept over to the field and over to Bonnie.

Shaking her head Caroline looked to Klaus. Her husband was sitting on the edge of his seat watching the game nervously. He didn't give a damn who won. He just wanted to know that his younger brother was okay. Klaus rarely told his siblings in so many words that he loved them but he did. Whatever was going on with his brother was his business and he would make whoever hurt Kol regret it.

Damon approached Kol. "Hey, man. Just remember. She doesn't know. So, let it slide and play the game."

Kol nodded, looking at Bonnie superstiously. She stared back at him. "Hit the damn ball, Mikaelson." She mouthed.

Kol smirked and then turned to look at Caroline. "Give us your best."

Bonnie held her breath and watched Caroline let the ball fly again. It was like it was in slow motion as it moved through the air. Then Kol's bat hit it. Hard. Then the ball was sailing through the air like an eagle as it glided it through the sky. It flew yards behind Rebekah and April.

Rebekah groaned. "Did we have to have a professional ball player as part of the game?" She trudged after the ball and April met her in the middle. They began to discuss a pair of shoes Rebekah had just found on sale.

Caroline was shaking her head. They weren't even trying to retrieve the ball as she stood there on the pitcher's mound. She watched helplessly as Kol ran the bases. He stopped long enough to grab Bonnie and hug her, swinging her around, before setting her back on her feet and he landed on home plate.

"Take that, Forbes." Kol called.

Bonnie smiled as Caroline yelled back at him. "Forbes _Mikaelson_."

"A rose by any other name." Kol taunted. "Would pitch better than you do."

Jeremy was up next. "Okay, Care bear. Give it to me."

"What?" Rebekah shrieked.

Everyone began to laugh. "Not like that, Bekah." Jeremy called.

"Oh." Rebekah's cheeks turned a fiery crimson. "Sorry."

Caroline threw the ball and Jeremy hit it the first time, sending it far into the outfield. "Oh, bugger." Rebekah said. Instead, of running after the ball she jogged toward the bases. Meeting Jeremy between second and third base Rebekah kissed her boyfriend before cheering him to home plate.

"Seriously." Caroline yelled, throwing her arms up into the air. "Is anyone going to play the game right?"

Klaus snuck behind her and wrapped his arms around his wife. "I wouldn't mind playing a game with you, love."

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh. This was the happiest she had seen her friends in a long time. At that moment Stefan appeared with bags in his hands looking like he might fall over. "I brought lunch."

Damon jogged over to rescue his little brother from their lunch. Stefan gratefully handed over several bags of food.

Meredith came up behind Stefan. When he turned around she began to chant. "Bugga, Bugga. Bugga." Stefan leapt, screaming. Ever since he was seven catcher's masks scared the hell out of him. Damon had convinced him there was serial killer in their neighborhood on Halloween that year, then put on a catcher's mask and snuck into Stefan's room with a rubber knife. Stefan could still play a baseball game every once in in a while but if someone snuck up on him he might wet his pants like that night.

Chuckling, Damon grabbed Stefan, who screamed again. "Come on, Stef. It's time to eat." Stefan glared at his older brother and Bonnie pondered what it would be like to have Damon for a brother. Nope. She did not want to keep following that train of thought.

Kol came and sat down at the picnic table beside Bonnie. "I thought Klaus needed something but it turns out I was wrong so we get to spend time together anyway."

"Yeah." Bonnie said as Damon handed her a sandwich and gave Kol a look she couldn't quite understand. 'What was with everyone today?' She wondered as Caroline came to sit beside her.

Yawning Rebekah sat down and leaned against Jeremy. "I am so tired."

"You think you're tired now. Wait until classes start." Klaus teased her.

Rebekah sneered at him. "Thank you, Nik. You are always so supportive."

"Isn't he?" Caroline cooed at her husband, who nestled his face in her neck.

Jeremy and Rebekah were talking quietly. "I want to tell them now." She was saying.

"I don't know if now is the right time." Jeremy argued.

"Then when?" Rebekah snapped, pouting.

Kol smirked. "Tell us what, sister darling?"

Rebekah stuck her tongue out at Jeremy. "We're getting married." She pulled a necklace out of her shirt and unclasped it holding the ring out to Jeremy, who rolled his eyes, sliding it onto her finger. Although Jeremy seemed to be upset the way that he was looking at Rebekah when he placed the ring on her finger Bonnie could tell that he was happy.

"Is it a shot gun wedding?" Damon asked, around a mouthful of his sandwich.

"Damon." Elena snapped, elbowing him.

Damon shrugged and there was silence from the rest of the group. Rebekah's mouth was twitching and her hand went to her midsection. Caroline's jaw dropped. "Oh. My. God." She jumped up from her seat and then rounded the table more quickly than they had ever seen her move. "When are you due?"

"Late February." Rebekah said, gleefully.

Bonnie lost her appetite looking at her friend. There was a part of her that wanted to congratulate her but another part of her wanted to run away. She forced her legs to do the talking. Standing up she walked toward Rebekah and then her legs began to go out from under her. Fortunately, Kol was there. He took her by the arm to steady her. "I've got you."

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Rebekah called, making her way over to Bonnie.

"Yeah, I think I need to eat something." Bonnie ran a hand over her hair smiling at Rebekah. With a Mikaelson sibling on either side of her she took a seat again. "You shouldn't have to take care of me. You're the one who people should be taking care of. I mean you don't know what can happen. So, just be really careful."

Frowning Rebekah sat down beside Bonnie. "Are you sure that you are alright, Bonnie?"

Kol sat down on Bonnie's other side. "I think she's a bit tired. I woke her up early to have some doughnuts."

Smiling Rebekah looked at the pair. "Didn't doughnuts used to be one your things?"

"Yeah." Kol and Bonnie said at the same time.

"Congrads. Baby sister." Kol informed Rebekah, reaching over Bonnie and taking his sister's hand. Rebekah, always the matchmaker when they were younger took Bonnie's hand and placed it over Kol's. They all looked at their interlaced fingers for a moment only breaking the trance when Rebekah began to sniffle. "Why can't you two get back together? I miss you two. We were all so happy back then." Rebekah was now crying and Kol got up to comfort his sister. "Bexs, we all grew up. I mean look at you. You're not a strumpet anymore. You're graduated to knocked up bride-to-be."

Rebekah sneered up her brother but her eyes glowed with mirth. "You are a wanker, Kol."

"I love you too, Bekah darling." Kol leaned down and embraced his sister. "Don't make my shirt too wet. It's one of my favorite and I am still afraid your tears are made of acid."

"Wanker." Rebekah said, quietly as she brushed away tears.

"That he is." Klaus told her. "We need to inform Elijah and Finn and get them to come home for the wedding. I assume it will be happening soon?" He looked from Rebekah to Jeremy, who was being harassed by the brothers Salvatore.

"In a month." Rebekah informed the group.

"What?" Caroline shouted. "How am I supposed to plan a wedding in a month?" She crossed her arms and began to tap her foot.

"Who said you're going to plan the wedding?" Rebekah asked, arching an eyebrow.

Caroline deflated, looking hurt. "Well, I thought you would want me to…"

Rebekah grinned at her sister-in-law. "Well, of course I do. I just wanted to see you sweat."

"Oh, you are so lucky you're pregnant. Otherwise, I would be kicking your butt." Caroline joked, putting an arm around Rebekah's shoulders.

Jeremy came over. "Whose going to kick whose butt and why? Tell me it's Damon. Please. Tell me it's Damon."

"Why?" Klaus asked.

"Because apparently Damon was planning on proposing to my sister next week but now I stole his fire or some shit like that. The man is nuts." Jeremy sat down beside Rebekah and took her hand.

"Hey, Barbie Klaus. You gonna wear white to the wedding?" Damon inquired.

Elena had taken the catcher's mask from Meredith and put it over her head. Stefan came over to stand beside his brother. "I think you'd look great in green." Elena began to pound her head on the picnic table mumbling to herself.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "You could wear blue." Jeremy suggested.

"No, because that is Caroline and Nik's thing." Rebekah protested.

"So." Damon interjected. "Can't anybody in this group share?"

"Crap." Jenna exclaimed. Everyone had forgotten about Jenna and Ric for the moment. "My water just broke."

Every one stared at Jenna and there was a mad rush. Cell phones were pulled out of pockets and then Ric was helping Jenna to their car. "Do you need anything?" Damon called seriously.

"No. Not at the moment." Ric called over his shoulder. Stefan and Meredith got into the car with Ric and Jenna. Stefan got in the back of the car with Jenna and was reminding her to concentrate on her breathing.

Damon smirked. "My brother, the OB." Elena knocked her head against the table one more time before getting up and dragging her boyfriend along behind her. "Whatever happens, I don't care if Ric passes out I am not going anywhere near the delivery room." Damon was shouting as Elena tugged him along.

Everyone else decided to go to the hospital to be there when Jenna had the baby. Everyone except for Kol and Bonnie, who stayed at the picnic table. They didn't say anything. They just sat holding hands until the sun went down and then they continued to sit there in silence. They knew eventually they would get up and go to the hospital and see the baby. But right now they needed to just sit in the dark and be still.

**Thank you Panthre. They haven't talked about what happened but they'll get there. Right now, they just need time. Thank you love-angelgaby. Fallen witch Angel. Yes, they will have more moments like in this chapter. Thank you SpringOfMay. Sorry about not including Kol hitting the ball in the last chapter but it was getting on the long side. Somehow I thought this chapter would be just as long but it wasn't. Thank you lentra. Um, I have thought about doing that but I'm worried that would destroy the group. I'm thinking that the driver will be someone from the outside but you never know. Most of my stories tend to write themselves and I don't know what will happen until my fingers are hitting the keys. Thank you crazy-promengranate. I can't say for sure but I'm thinking no. I have read so many stories in which Tyler cheated on Caroline and the whole point of putting Tyler and Bonnie together was to be unpredictable. And I don't hate Tyler. Tyler season one was a dick. Everyone in the group agreed on that but he began to evolve after a while and this Tyler is the grown up version of the boy we've been seeing in the show. This is not to say that the Tyler in this story is a saint. In his relationship with Bonnie he was there when she needed someone but that doesn't mean that they should spend the rest of their lives together. Kennett is end game for this fic. It's just going to take them time to remember what they were and they can become together. **

**Favorite, follow and review. Thank you. **

**Love, **

**LL**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers. It's a holiday and it's time for me to catch up on several things like writing new chapters of all of these stories. Am I seriously writing eight stories right now? Yup. So, please, be patient with me. Sometimes I won't be able to update on time or even once a week. I promise I will try. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Hello Jordan Damon Saltzman

Kol and Bonnie were finally on their way to the hospital. Jenna was still in labor when Caroline called. This was the eighth hour and Ric seemed stressed out as Caroline put it. When Caroline had walked by the delivery room Jenna was screaming, "What do you mean I'm not dilated yet? Get this thing out of me. Now!"

"Someone get that woman an epidural. Stat." Damon called.

"Shut up, Damon." Rebekah called.

"Hey, Becky. That's going to be you soon." Damon taunted.

"Shut the bloody hell up, both of you." Klaus yelled. "You are both over the bloody top."

"What's wrong, Klaus? Does Care Bear have a little Mikaelson bun warming in her oven?" Damon taunted.

"I'll give you a bloody bun." There was loud crash on the other end of the line and then the sound of grunts.

Caroline came back on the line. "Shit. Bonnie. I've got go." Caroline hung up and Bonnie stared at the phone.

"Is the little rascal out?" Kol asked, looking out the windshield. Bonnie shook her head. "Well, what do you believe the holdup is? I thought babies were supposed to be flown in by storks or something. Maybe FedEx is slow today, yes?"

Bonnie had to smile. Kol was being ridiculous but she knew he was trying to keep her mind off what they were both thinking about. "So, how did you find out?"

"Find out what, darling?" Kol asked dully looking out the window.

"Find out about our baby." Bonnie asked, slowly watching him carefully.

Sighing Kol continued to stare ahead of him. "Today."

Bonnie nodded. "Who blabbed?"

"No one." Was Kol's curt response.

"What?" Bonnie's eyebrows scrunched together while her mouth twisted.

"No one told me about the baby." Kol replied slowly.

Sitting back in her seat Bonnie folded her arms over her chest. "That is impossible. Someone had to have told you."

"No. They did not. I took your letters and the photo of the baby from the box you hide in the closet." Kol informed her without emotion.

Bonnie's head whipped around. "You did what? You… you… you violated my privacy. You had no right to take those things. I can't believe you, Kol. Now, let me out of the damn car." She was glaring at him. "Let me out." She screamed in his ear.

Slamming his foot down on the brake Kol stopped the car. Bonnie undid her seat belt and leapt from the car. Her entire body was shaking. She could hear Kol get out and begin to follow her. "Where are you going, Bonnie?" He called.

"I'm going to the hospital to see my friend. She's having a baby. You know." Bonnie snapped moving quicker down the abandoned sidewalk.

"Well, that is well and good and such but the hospital is in the other direction." Kol pointed to the opposite side of the street. Bonnie groaned and had to turn around and walk past him to begin the walk to the hospital. He fell in step with her.

Stopping suddenly Bonnie glared up at Kol jutting her chin out. "What do you think you're doing, Kol?"

"It is late and it is dark. You are alone. I will not allow you to go walking around like this by yourself." Kol snapped at Bonnie.

"You are a sexist pig. I can take care of myself." Bonnie tried to walk away from Kol but he grabbed her arm.

"Really. I'm a sexist pig. What if I were a crazed rapist serial killer? Yes, Bonnie, what would you do if I wanted to hurt you?" Kol jerked toward him using his strength against her.

"What are you doing? Let go of me." Bonnie cried trying to pull away only causing Kol to hold on tighter.

"No. Bonnie. I will not let go. I let you go once and I lost you and I lost our child. Now show me what you would do if I were trying to hurt you." Kol demanded, tightening his hold.

Attempting to pull away Bonnie glared at Kol. "You already hurt me. You left me. You left our baby. I hate you, Kol. I hate you. I hate you so much." Stepping on his foot caused Kol to loosen his hold on Bonnie and she shoved him away with as much force as she could muster. That was enough to send him flying toward the grass but he grabbed her hand jerking her down on top of him.

"Do you hate me, Bonnie?" Kol gasped looking up at his ex-girlfriend.

Bonnie's chest was heaving with anger. "Yes. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you," she screamed pummeling his chest. Kol laid there and allowed her to vent her fury and then jerked her downward pressing his mouth to hers. Bonnie didn't struggle instead she grabbed the back of his head pressing her mouth harder against his.

Kol felt knees press against his sides into his ribs as his hand slid down to her butt and pressed their bodies together more tightly. He needed her as much as she needed him. Her hands slid under his shirt and he rolled over so that he was on top of her sliding his hands over the body that he denied himself for far too long. Pulling back he looked down at her. "Bonnie."

Bonnie looked up at Kol and was about to suggest that they take this somewhere more private when her phone rang. "Bonnie, where are you?" Caroline demanded. "We've been waiting for forty-five minutes. You weren't in another accident, were you?"

Shaking her head Bonnie ran her hand through her hair. "No. We're fine. We'll be there soon. Okay?"

"Okay. Try not to kill each other on the way, please." Caroline replied before hanging up again.

"We need to go." Bonnie began to push herself up and Kol backed off. He held a hand out to her and they walked silently to the car. They did not say another word to each other until they were in the waiting room with the others. Bonnie saw most of her friends gathered together. "Where's Damon?" she asked when she saw Elena sitting alone tapping her foot.

"Ric passed out and Elena made Damon go in to be with Jenna." Caroline informed her.

"Why do you look like you were rolling around in the grass?" Rebekah asked her wrinkling her nose up in distaste.

Kol ignored the question. "What happened to you?" He asked Klaus, who was sitting down with an ice pack over his nose.

"Damon fucking Salvatore broke my nose before he was dragged off for mid-wife duty." Klaus grumbled.

"Well, you deserved it for overreacting." Caroline snapped rolling her eyes. "Seriously, Nik, when are you going to grow up?"

Klaus pulled the ice pack off his nose. "Why don't you find yourself a grown up if you think so little of me?" His eyes were narrowed and his teeth were clenched as he waited for her answer.

Sucking in a deep breath Caroline got up quickly. "I'm going to go downstairs to get a snack if anyone wants me." She turned on her heel quickly but Bonnie saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Good job, Klaus." Elena snapped.

"Go to hell, Gilbert." Klaus snapped placing the ice pack over his nose.

Elena got up from her chair. "The only reason any of us have put with you for as long as we have would be because of Caroline and your siblings. But, Klaus I think it is past time that someone told you that you are a jackass. You are arrogant and cruel. I bet you don't even realize how many times Caroline had called one of us to cry over you, do you? If you keep it up you will push her away completely and it will be no one's fault but your own."

Hurrying down the hall Elena disappeared in the same direction that Caroline had gone only minutes before. Kol could only stand there and watch. He had no idea how strained things had been. This was bad. This was very bad. Rebekah began to sniffle and Jeremy walked in with his arms full of snacks. "Oh, man. I just got her to stop crying what did you guys do?"

Sinking down into a seat Bonnie looked around at the empty chairs. Stefan was Jenna's OB. So, he was in the delivery room with Jenna and his brother. Elena was probably comforting Caroline. Ric was passed out and Meredith had probably been called in. Kol sank down beside her and took her hand. "Hey." He said.

Turning her head Bonnie looked back at him. "Hey." She said smiling and squeezing his hand. They looked at each other for long moment before Bonnie's phone began to vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out she looked at the name on the screen: Tyler. Kol saw it to and released Bonnie's hand. "I'm going to go take this."

Kol nodded and Bonnie walked down the hall. Rebekah chose that time to be nosy so he couldn't listen to the conversation. "What's going on with the two of you?" Jeremy rolled his eyes smirking at Kol as he rubbed Rebekah's shoulders.

"I have no idea what you mean, sister." Kol replied watching Bonnie.

Rebekah shook her head. "Don't give me that rot. Something happened between you two. Didn't it?"

Turning his head slowly to meet his sister's eyes Kol smirked at her. "Wouldn't you love to know?" his eyes gleamed with delight at Rebekah's growl of frustration. She leaned back against Jeremy.

"Bexs, try to go to sleep. Please." Jeremy pleaded looking at dark circles forming under his fiancée's eyes.

"Alright." Rebekah said. "If the baby is a girl Damon owes me fifty dollars." After saying that she laid her head in Jeremy's lap and began to go to sleep. Soon they could hear her faint snoring in the quiet. Bonnie had walked all the way to the end of the hallway and she had her back turned so Kol couldn't see her facial expression.

When Bonnie began to walk back down the hall looking like she had been crying Kol stood up to meet her. Before he could utter a word someone shouted, "It's a boy!"

"Damon it's late. Would you keep your voice down?" Stefan snapped at his brother as they made their way down the hall.

Damon rolled his eyes as they met their friends in the waiting room. "It's a boy!" Caroline called, holding a cup, with Elena at her side.

"Yeah." Damon replied with a wide grin. "Guess what they named him?"

Klaus glared at Damon. "Frankly, I don't care."

Smirking at him Damon wagged a finger. "Close. Our newest little member of this dysfunctional family is Damon Saltzman." He announced proudly.

Coming up behind his closest friend Alaric placed a hand on Damon's shoulder. "Not really. It's Jordan Damon Saltzman."

"That is a name a child will have to grow to live with." Jeremy joked. "How's Jenna?"

"Asleep." Stefan told them. "The baby wanted to come out feet first. So, I had to turn her around."

"Wait a minute. Did you just say her?" Elena asked with a smile.

"Yes." Alaric said.

Caroline began to giggle. "You named your baby girl after Damon. And you just said it was a boy, Damon." Even Klaus seemed to brighten up at the thought.

"Well, after Ric passed out I had to take over the whole hand holding, comfort the mommy-to-be thing. Jenna started freaking out when Stefan told her the baby was coming out the wrong way around. So, I told her a little story about how when I was little my Dad took me to a Bulls game. This was before Stef was born and Michael Jordan signed my basketball after the game. That was a pretty cool night. And that is how we have a little girl name JD in our family now."

"When can we see her? And Damon you owe me fifty dollars." Rebekah asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Damon slapped his forehead.

"Right now, if you want to." Stefan waved for everyone to follow him to the nursery. He pointed at a baby waving her arms covered in a green blanket."

Letting out a sigh Bonnie pressed her hand to the glass lightly while Kol stood beside her taking her other hand. "When can we hold her?" Rebekah inquired. "I do not have a lot of experience holding newborns and I want to as much as possible before mine is born."

"Ours." Jeremy corrected, gently stroking her back.

Rebekah leaned her head against his shoulder. "Yes, ours."

"Not tonight. Possibly tomorrow." Stefan informed them. "Right now, Jenna and JD need to get some rest. As well as all of you."

Damon clapped him on the back. "Good job baby bro. You didn't kill the patient."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, go home and get some sleep, Damon. I have a patient to check up on." He headed into the nursery and picked JD up and began to rock the crying infant.

"He's going to make a great Mom one day." Damon told his friends as they walked down the hall and to the elevators.

"Damon." Caroline snapped. "Why do you always have to be such an ass?"

"Why do you have to keep opening your mouth?" Damon snapped back.

"Cut it guys." Jeremy yelled at them. "This is a hospital. People are sick in here and they do not need to hear you two bicker."

Rebekah grinned. "You are going to make such a great Dad." Leaning forward Rebekah kissed him gently on the lips.

"Get a room." Kol teased his friend and sister. "Because there are sick people here and you don't want to make it worse for them do you?"

"Suck a drain pipe, Kol." Rebekah replied with her lips twitching up into a grin.

"Why don't you make me?" Kol challenged her with a grin of his own.

"Come on, let's go. I'm tired." Klaus ushered everyone onto the elevator except for Ric who was staying with Jenna.

"Yes, Daddy." Kol grinned at Klaus' dark expression.

"I do believe that Rebekah's remark was suitable enough of a reply to your stupidity Kol .Now get in the damn elevator," Klaus snapped shoving Kol in front of him and into the elevator.

Kol looked at Caroline, who was staring at the floor. "Is he always so cranky when a baby is born?"

Caroline just continued to stare at the floor without saying a word. Bonnie came over and took her hand. "Hey. You okay, Care?" Caroline nodded but tears were running down her cheeks silently. "Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" Bonnie whispered so Klaus wouldn't hear. He was standing in front of the elevator doors and stepped out the minute they opened.

"Yes." Caroline whimpered looking into her best friend's eyes.

Nodding Bonnie took her by the hand when they were all walking out the front doors Klaus turned to see his wife walking away from him. "Caroline?" He called dismayed.

"I think she needs a night off," Kol said standing beside his brother.

"Night off? From what?" Klaus asked as Kol watched the two women walk through the parking lot to a car a familiar young man was standing next to.

"Umm…" Kol began watching as Tyler took Caroline into his arms. Bonnie had her back to him but Kol could see Tyler's expression and he did not look happy. "I think she wants to stay with Bonnie tonight."

"Well, that is ridiculous. I'm going over right now. My wife isn't going to just go stay somewhere else because I said something she didn't like." Klaus began to walk toward the group.

Kol grabbed his brother by the arm. "Hey. Give her space. She'll come home when she's ready."

Klaus shook Kol off. "Like Bonnie. You honestly think she's just going to come running back to you. Don't you?" Klaus' eyes burned into his younger brother's.

"No. I do not think that." Kol replied tightly as he watched Tyler let go of Caroline and open the back door for her. Tyler was now talking to Bonnie. After a moment Tyler began to walk away and straight toward Kol. Bonnie seemed to be worried as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hey, guys. Klaus, you mind if I speak to Kol for a moment?" Tyler's question was more a statement.

"Sure." Klaus nodded and walked off to find his car.

Tyler rocked on his heels. "Well, Kol I want to thank you for taking care of Bonnie while I was gone. And I know that you guys have history and I respect that. If you want to be friends I will be the last person to stand in your way. But I want you to know that I love Bonnie a lot and I don't plan on letting her go easily if that's why you're back here. Do we understand each other?" Cocking his head to the side Tyler examined Kol.

"Perfectly." Kol replied with a wide smile. 'If this a declaration of war. Let the best man win.' Kol thought silently as he watched Tyler stroll slowly back to his car. Kol watched as Bonnie and Tyler got in and drove back to their home.

**I hope this chapter wasn't confusing because I was kind of flipping around through various perspectives. I do not let you know whose mind we're in because I give you all enough credit to believe you can figure that out on your own. **

**Thank you for the favs and follows. ****Fallen Witch Angel, love-angelgaby, crazy-promengranate, sweetieraquelchukwurah, SpringOfMay, ZombieSavior and redbudrose. **

**ZombieSavior asked me who knows about Bonnie's miscarriage and I thought that others might want the answer to that one. I'm thinking that Caroline would know because she and Bonnie are quite close. If Caroline knew then Klaus would know because Caroline cannot keep a secret to save her life, especially from her husband. Alaric, Jenna, and Rebekah, Matt and April don't know. I think. Although Jeremy might know. I haven't really decided and the stories usually flow out while I'm writing. I go in with one idea but then something else might come out. ****So, we'll see.**

**Love,**

**LL **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovely readers. It is time for Kennett and co. Warning: this chapter is freaking sad. So, a tissue box is highly recommended. Yes, this little comedy is about to have another tragic moment. No, I promise the story has not become a drama. There will be plenty of light hearted moments coming up soon. So, please bear with me as I explore the highs and the lows. **

Chapter 8: Unraveling

The car ride back to Bonnie and Tyler's home was silent. Every once in a while the silence would be broken by Caroline's muffled crying. Tyler looked at Bonnie who was lost in thought staring out into the darkness of the night. He really didn't know what to do. When he had called to let know Bonnie know that he had come home he heard something in her voice which worried him. She sounded lost. He hadn't heard her sound that way since they had started their relationship.

Looking at Caroline in the backseat, Tyler groaned quietly. He wanted to beat the steering wheel in frustration but he knew that that would only startle the two women. Tyler liked to try fix problems but these were not problems, these were people who were in pain. He wasn't a therapist and he was limited to the role of trying to console his friends. Or at the very least give them the space they needed.

The worst part of the entire situation was he never knew when to intervene and when to simply let things go. He feared that if he left Bonnie alone too much he would lose her. However, if he pushed her he would lose her. Now, they had Caroline with them. This only added to their inability to talk things through.

Tyler knew there were things that Bonnie kept from him. There were things that he kept from her, too. She didn't know that he had lied about going on a trip to work on his campaign. He had been seeking counseling.

This was something he could not talk about with anyone. He could not tell his girlfriend that he would sneak out of bed in the middle of the night to go for a long run.

There was something in Tyler which was always running. He was running from everyone who thought he was a small town, high school jock. He was running from those people who talked about him behind his back, saying that he was only in politics because of his family. That he was incapable of the job. He was running from his fear that Bonnie didn't love him. That she would leave him one day. He ran from the nightmares of his father hitting him when he was younger.

Life was complicated and it was hard. It was hard to deal with everyone else's problems. He wasn't like Caroline or even Stefan. He could not allow others' pain to consume him. Because he knew that if he allowed how much pain his friends were coping with to get to him that he wouldn't have any room to spare.

Compartmentalizing all of the fear, anger and grief was an easier way to deal with his life. Taking each little crisis at a time. Deal with what you were capable of at the moment and then set aside what you couldn't, to untangle at a later date. Like right now. He couldn't confront Bonnie about what she had told him over the phone. What had happened with Kol. But he could try to help Caroline.

After parking the car he got out and walked to the back. He opened the backdoor and took Caroline's hand, seeing that her eyes were full of tears. She would have fallen down if he did not help her. "Hey, Care. We've got you." He wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her into the house. Bonnie walked slightly ahead of them and sat down on the couch.

Tyler helped Caroline sit down, rather than fall down, because she was shaking, badly. Tyler walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of vodka, two pints of ice cream, three bowls and three spoons. It would be like they were sixteen again but who cares. Right now, they all needed a little comfort and reverting back to their teens was not the worst thing that could happen.

When he walked back into the living room Bonnie was rocking Caroline, who was whimpering. "Ice cream and alcohol. We'll probably end up puking by five am but who cares." Tyler joked looking down at the women.

Caroline looked up brushing tears off her cheeks. "Thanks, Ty."

"No prob, Care." Tyler set down the items.

"I'll go get some glasses." Caroline offered.

"Oh, no you don't. You're going to sit there and relax." Bonnie ordered, getting up and walking toward the kitchen.

When she was gone. Tyler coughed. "So, what's going on, Care?" For some reason he'd always found it easier to dive into a conversation with Caroline than with anyone in their group. She was just more open. Or at least that's how it felt for Tyler.

"Klaus and I are trying to have a baby." Caroline said as she opened a pint of Rocky Road. "Or maybe I should say I'm trying to get pregnant and Klaus is trying to become a world famous artist." She opened the other carton and scooped out some mint chocolate chip into the same bowl. After mushing them together. She began to eat.

Tyler looked at the ice cream uncertainly. "What? Caroline asked. "I tastes good. Do you want to try some?" She held out her spoon.

Tyler took it and made a face. "Nope. I'm not doing that again anytime soon."

Giggling, Caroline sat back on the couch. Tyler sat down on the floor next to the coffee table. "It's not gross."

"Yes. It is." Tyler laughed. It was good to see Caroline smile. She was the light in their little group and kept them together most of the time. "So, you and Klaus are trying to make little people. Hmm… have you tried doing it upside down? Because I have a friend who said that he and his wife tried that and it worked miracles."

"Ha ha, Ty." Caroline shook her head and then looked at him. "You are kidding, right?"

"Yes, Miss Gullible." Grinning up at Caroline, Tyler was happy that he was helping change her mood. At least he hoped that he was. "So, how long have you and the grumpy one been trying?"

"Two years." Caroline said, sighing.

"Have you gone to a doctor?" Tyler asked.

Shaking her head, Caroline twirled her spoon. "Every time I mention it Klaus just shuts down. I'm not sure that he wants a baby. You know how he and his parents get along. I think he's afraid that he'll turn out to be like they were. Or not…" Caroline ran her hand through her hair. "I don't know, Tyler. I just don't know."

Walking in with three glasses and a bottle of Coke, Bonnie sat down, curling her feet beneath her. "What are we talking about?" Tyler and Caroline exchanged a long look. Turning her head to look at both of them, Bonnie grinned. "Is there an elephant in the room or is it just me?"

Shifting, Caroline turned to look at Bonnie. "Klaus and I are trying to get pregnant."

"What?" Bonnie said, pouring a glass of Coke and then pouring in some vodka. She handed the glass to Caroline. "For how long?"

"Two years." Caroline said, quickly before taking a long sip of her drink.

Bonnie poured Tyler a drink before responding. "And this is the first time I'm hearing this why?" Looking at Caroline, the disbelief clear of her face, Bonnie shook her head.

"I didn't know if you wanted to talk about babies… Because you never talk about your baby, Bonnie…"

Sucking in a deep breath Bonnie began to pour herself a drink. "What? There's to talk about? I was pregnant. Then I wasn't. That's all there is to say." She took a sip of her drink avoiding the stares of Caroline and Tyler.

"But it must hurt, right?" Caroline inclined her head to try to catch Bonnie's eye.

"Of course it hurts. Every day it hurts. I've even thought about the idea of trying to get pregnant again." Realizing what she'd just said Bonnie's gaze trailed over to Tyler, who looked shocked.

Tyler took a swig of his drink. "Umm… Bon, this isn't something we've talked about."

"I know, Tyler." Bonnie replied, staring at her drink, letting tears trail down her cheeks. "Besides the doctor said I probably wouldn't be able to conceive."

"Screw the doctor." Caroline snapped.

"How much vodka did you put in that drink?" Tyler asked, wryly.

Caroline held up a hand. "No, I am serious, guys. If you decide you want to have a baby. Then don't let some stupid doctor tell you you can't or like adopt. You would make great parents and there are so many kids that need a good home." Thinking about it Caroline picked the bottle of vodka and poured some more in. "You know that that is a really good idea. I'm going tell Klaus we are going to adopt a child. We have plenty of room and he can just stop with all the damn trips. He needs to be at home with me and our kid."

"To the kid you don't have yet." Tyler raised his glass.

Caroline grinned. "To not letting others get in the way of our dreams."

Bonnie held up her glass. "To having hope when we thought all was lost." They clinked their glasses together.

Adjusting her position Caroline pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Klaus." She mouthed to the others. Getting up, Caroline moved to go to the kitchen.

"Tell him to come over." Tyler called.

Caroline nodded, holding the phone against her ear. Before she made it there she stopped and turned around. "What?" She breathed. "Oh my God. Okay. We've been drinking so you need to come pick us up."

"What's going on?" Tyler asked.

Shaking her head Caroline looked at the others. "It's Damon. He and Elena had a fight and… and… I guess he went to the Grill and was drinking… He was walking home and he must have slipped and fallen off the Whickery Bridge. They found him in the water." Caroline was crying. "They don't if he's going to make it…"

Bonnie's jaw dropped. They had just been with Damon just a couple of hours ago. This wasn't possible. Yeah, he had a fight with Klaus but surely he wouldn't have done something so stupid. Would he?

"Does Elena know?" Tyler asked.

"Yes." Caroline said. "Jeremy took her to the hospital. Stefan's trying to find out how Damon's doing. Kol went to stay with Rebekah. Klaus is coming to pick us up. He should be -." She was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Completely sober now Caroline marched over to the door and opened it. She moved outside quickly, followed by her friends.

When they arrived at the hospital Elena was pacing with her hands in her hair. Her eyes were red rimmed. "Klaus." She said and he walked over. He wrapped his arms around her. "Shush, Lena. Okay. He's going to be fine. He's Damon. He wouldn't want to see you going to pieces like this, love."

Elena pulled away from him. "But we were fighting. I told him I wanted a break and then they were calling me and saying he almost drowned. This is all my fault. I didn't mean it. I had a chapter to write and he kept telling me he wanted me to try this new sauce. He kept asking me and I told him to leave me alone. Then we kept arguing about everything. All these stupid, petty little things that no one really cares about. Oh my God. He might die." She collapsed to the floor, sobbing.

"Hey, Lena. Look at me." Klaus took her face in his hands. "Look at me"!" Elena looked at him. "Damon Salvatore is a fighter. He will not give up. He will be up and about and being the same sarcastic bastard he always is. He'll probably break my nose again and I'll let him."

Standing off to the side Tyler watched the scene unfold like it was the Lifetime movie of the week. This was not his life. This was someone else's life and he had accidently walked into it. He would step aside, apologize for the confusion and find his own again. This life in which one friend didn't welcome a new baby in the same night that another tried to take his life. This didn't make any sense. It was like there was some demented writer out there somewhere who wanted to torture them all. There was no break from the trauma because tomorrow was Monday. Actually today. It was three in the morning. Bonnie was going to be teaching at one thirty in the afternoon.

Looking like someone had hit him with a sledge hammer Stefan came into the waiting room. "How is he?" Elena asked.

Shaking his head, Stefan was on the verge of tears - his eyes were as red rimmed as hers. "He's in a coma. We'll have to wait and see." Elena began to wail and Klaus grabbed her before she could fall on the floor. Caroline came over and put her arms around them both.

The entire group sat in silence. They would wait and see what the day would bring.

**I know some of you had questions about why Caroline was upset with Klaus and agree with Lenetra that Klaus needs to get his act together. That is the focus of one of the sub-plots. Now, I know that you will have more questions about Damon and if I don't answer in a PM I will answer at the end of chapter 8. **

**Thank you for reviewing. jessinicole, ZombieSavior, Lenetra, SpringOf May, love-angelgaby, Alexis and redbudrose. **

**Thank you for reading. Review, fav follow, all that good stuff. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovely readers. Are we all well? Let's see how Damon's doing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Wake Up!

5:00 a.m.

Sitting back on the couch in the Gilbert household, Kol stared up at the ceiling. Upstairs Rebekah was sleeping after he and Jeremy had convinced her that she had to rest for the sake of the child. He suspected that she was in Elena's old room with her phone doing internet searches of coma patients. She, Nik and Caroline had that in common. None of them could let anything go.

Feeling restless Kol went to the kitchen to find Jeremy staring at the coffee pot. "You know jumping in the car and standing in a line at Starbucks would probably take less time than waiting on you to make a cup of coffee, mate." Kol quipped startling Jeremy.

Turning around Jeremy looked dazed. "Yeah. You're right. We should go to Starbucks. Lena likes these little biscotti things with her latte." Jeremy started to leave the room saying. "I'm going to go get Bekah."

Stepping in front of him, Kol shook his head. "You just go back to staring at the coffee pot and I'll get Bekah. The pot might run off if you don't keep a keen eye on it."

Hurrying out of the kitchen Kol walked quietly up the stairs and then opened the door without knocking. Rebekah was sitting up with Elena's comforter wrapped around her legs. Kol came and sat beside her. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"This was their first date," Rebekah said. She was holding Elena's photo album from when they were in high school. Pointing at a picture of Damon smiling at the camera just as Elena was pushing an ice cream cone toward his nose. There were many pictures of them walking, talking and kissing. There were also pictures of them partying with the rest of the group and graduation day. Elena was standing in her cap and gown and Damon had his arms around her waist and was kissing her cheek.

"What happened to them?" Rebekah whispered, touching the picture. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Starbucks, people." Jeremy called from the doorway holding his car keys. Rebekah moved to get off the bed and Kol suddenly wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Bekah." Kol whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too." Rebekah said, looking at Jeremy whose lips turned up slightly.

5:15 a.m.

Bonnie was sitting in the chapel with Elena. Her friend was on her knees whispering. They had been in here for an hour now and Elena refused to leave. "Lena. Lena, you need to take a break. Have a cup of coffee. Let someone else pray for a minute."

Elena turned to Bonnie, her eyes swollen. "It's my fault. I told him I didn't want to marry him. I didn't want his stupid babies. I didn't care about his stupid dream of a having his own restaurant because it was just like all his other stupid ideas. That none of his ideas ever pan out. That I just wanted to be left alone." She buried her face in her hands and began to sob.

Knowing that there was nothing she could do Bonnie reached out and put her arms around her friend. She could tell Elena it wasn't her fault but it wouldn't matter. There had to be something else. People have fights all the time and their partners don't decide to take a dive off a bridge. Bonnie was just hoping that Damon would wake up so they could find out what else was going on.

5:30 a.m.

Klaus was sitting in the waiting room with Caroline and Tyler. None of the three had said a word to the other since Elena and Bonnie went to the chapel. Caroline suddenly got up. "I'm going to go check on JD."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Klaus asked, standing up.

"No." Caroline replied before walking away.

Sighing, Klaus sat back down. Tyler was staring at him. "Got a problem, Ty?" Klaus asked him.

"No. I don't have a problem." Tyler got up and walked away.

Standing up, Klaus began to run his hands through his hair. "Hey, aren't you one of Stefan's friends?" Turning around, Klaus blinked at the brunette in the nurse's uniform. She looked familiar but he couldn't place her. Looking at her name tag which read "Hayley" he remembered the baseball game which felt like a million years ago.

"Yes, I am. You're the nurse who came to the game… yesterday." It was odd thinking that that was yesterday. Things had seemed to be going well. Damon seemed happy. What the hell was going on?

"You're here because of Stefan's brother, right?" Hayley asked, stepping closer.

Restraining himself from taking a step back Klaus nodded, his expression sober. "Yes."

"Well, I'm not supposed to discuss patients but your friend's vitals look good and the doctors think there's a good possibility that he'll wake up. I mean I'm not a doctor and I don't want to give you false hope. But if he's always like he was during the game I would say he has good odds." Hayley continued to stare at Klaus as he allowed this information to sink in.

"Thank you." This was all he could think to say.

"You're welcome. Would you like me to stay with you because my shift just ended…?" Cocking her head to the side Hayley peered up at Klaus through her eyelashes.

Pursing his lips Klaus was about to say no when he changed his mind. "Actually, company would be nice." He sat down and Hayley sat beside him.

"So, what do you do when you're not in hospital waiting rooms?" Hayley asked, turning her body toward Klaus.

It had been a while since Klaus had allowed a woman to flirt with him like this and it felt nice. In the back of his head he knew it was wrong and that he should be checking up on Caroline. Or maybe he should be checking up on Elena. He could go find Stefan and see if he had time for a break and they could talk. However, he wanted a break. He was tired of what everyone else wanted or needed.

"I'm an artist. I travel the world selling my paintings." Klaus found himself smiling as he looked at the girl who was nothing like his wife.

7:00 a.m.

Checking his brother's vitals for the fiftieth time Stefan looked down at Damon. "Wake up you jackass." He whispered into Damon's ear. He had seen many patients in this state but he never wanted to punch one of them. "I swear if you don't wake up I'm going to take the Camaro and drop it in the quarry. Then I'm going to drink all of your brandy. I'll replace you as Alaric's best friend and I'll marry Elena. We'll go live in a house in the most boring town in the county and have boring kids and a boring dog." Seeing no response Stefan began to lose his temper. "Come on, Damon. This isn't high school. You're not trying to get out of taking an Algebra exam."

"Has anything changed?" Alaric asked.

Turning around slowly Stefan shook his head. "I have to go but can you keep an eye on him."

"I doubt he'll be too much trouble." Alaric said, sitting down in a chair beside the bed. After Stefan left Alaric leaned forward and pinched Damon's arm. When Damon didn't move, Alaric sighed. "Well, I was hoping you were faking it but you've just got to be the center of attention. This was the day my daughter was born. Things were good. And you just had to screw it up, man. You know when you get out of this bed I'm totally going to kick your ass, right?"

"Alaric?" Jenna called. She was being wheeled into the room in a wheelchair by a nurse.

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to stay in bed for a while." Standing up, Alaric took Jenna's hand as the nurse moved Jenna close to the bed. "We're good. Thanks." He told the woman who left them alone.

"Damon, you better get better because Elena is falling apart and she's already a pain in the ass as it is." Jenna told Damon. She smiled, thinking about the first time Damon had said that about Elena when he was fourteen and Elena was twelve. She had fallen out of a tree trying to get a ball which had been lodged between the branches.

That day Jenna had thought her niece was going to break a limb when Damon had stepped forward and caught her. Really, he broke her fall. They landed in a heap on the ground. Elena's body weight and the velocity of her fall caused Damon to be knocked off balance. Elena had been angry because she had a crush on Damon and he treated her like a kid in her opinion. Rather than seeing his attempt to catch her as romantic she saw it as his babying her.

"Come on, Damon. JD needs her godfather. And it's going to be a little difficult to perform the christening with you like this." Jenna poked Damon lightly in the ribs. Turning to Alaric, she frowned. "We could bring JD in here and let her holler in his ear. I always thought newborns were fairly quiet."

9:00 a.m.

Walking back to the room Caroline was exhausted. She wasn't sure she had ever been this exhausted in her whole life. She found Klaus sitting by Damon's bedside. "You know, Damon, my birthday is coming up and Caroline said I could have anything I want. I'm thinking a nice night alone with Care, Lena and bottle of champagne could turn out to be quite interesting."

Frowning Caroline opened her mouth to yell at Klaus when she noticed that his cheeks were wet. "Wake up you bloody moron." He growled.

Coming inside Caroline walked up behind Klaus and placed her arms around his shoulders. "Hey, there."

"Caroline." Klaus breathed, leaning back and into her body. "Why won't he wake up?"

"Did you try pouring a bucket of cold water on him?" Caroline suggested looking at Damon who looked pale. Feeling bothered she stepped away from Klaus. "You know they really don't know how to make a bed in here, do they?" She began to fix the sheets until they were the way she wanted them. "That's better." Turning to look at Klaus she held out a hand. "I think we need to go home and fix our own sheets."

Looking up at Klaus, Caroline allowed him to see what she wanted from him. He leaned down and kissed her, pressing her body to his. When he pulled away she missed the contact but she knew once they were home they would make a lot of contact.

11:00 a.m.

Holding her boyfriend's hand tightly in her own, Elena refused to speak. She had waited until everyone else had had an opportunity to be with Damon. She wanted her time with him to be their time. She didn't want others to interrupt. If this was the last time she would hold his hand, to feel his warmth or hear his heart beat she wanted it to be their moment.

Pressing her face into his chest Elena began to calm her breathing. Damon had had to deal with enough of her crap for a lifetime. She had been cold and distant since the accident. That is, when she wasn't throwing things around the house or picking fights with someone.

No one really knew how angry Elena had become since the accident. They didn't know that what motivated her most of the time was the day that whoever hit her car was brought to justice. Until then the world was not a good place. It was not safe. Every day she would pick up the newspaper and read about a new tragedy. She skipped the announcements of weddings, anniversaries and christenings.

It was better not to dwell on the happy things because those moments of happiness could be taken away in an instant. For Elena, it was easier to keep track of what went wrong in the world. All the scenes of violence. There had to be a pattern. If she could just piece it together then she might be able to figure out why that person had hit her car and run away. Did it not matter to them who she and Bonnie were? Did they not care that they could have killed three people, not one? If they knew that Bonnie was pregnant would they have stopped and called an ambulance?

"Damon." Elena placed a hand on his forehead. "Damon, please, wake up. Damon, I am a horrible person and I said stupid, horrible things to you that I didn't mean… but you are the person who puts up with all my crap… I love you, Damon… Please, I can't live without you… I mean it, Damon, if you don't wake up right now… I'm going to march down to Whickery Bridge and jump…"

Elena held her breath while tears blurred her vision. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." She wailed against his chest.

"You are a pain in the ass." Damon replied his voice coming out in the softest of whispers as his hand came up to rest on the back of Elena's head.

Her head shooting up, Elena's lower lip wobbled. "Damon." She whispered looking down at him.

"Yup." Damon said, blinking because of the light shining into his eyes. He held up a hand to cover them. "I'm here." Adjusting his focus he looked back at Elena with a weak smile.

"Damon." Elena moaned leaning down and pressed her lips to his. Pulling back she pressed a palm to his cheek. "I swear if you ever do something that stupid again…"

"I know…" Damon replied, pressing his cheek into her palm.

"I love you, you idiot. I'm sorry I've been such a bitch but really… jumping off a bridge. That is so cliché." Looking at Damon, Elena's lips twitched upward. She was trying to make a joke but inside she was crying. And she hated crying. People thought you were weak if you cried all the time.

"So, I need to go and get the doctor and tell them that you're awake. But I want to tell you something first." Taking a deep breath Elena sat down on the bed. "Things are not going to be good for a while. Stefan told me that they were going to have to take you upstairs to have a psychiatric evaluation because you tried to… you tried to kill yourself. But when you're better I will be here. I will be here. And I want to marry you. I want to have babies. Your ideas about opening a restaurant aren't stupid. I'll help you in any way I can. So, you need to get better and then we'll start planning things."

Damon nodded, his own eyes tearing up. "I didn't mean to hurt you Lena."

"I know." Elena said, pressing her forehead to his. "I know." She wiped her tears away then walked outside to get Damon's doctor.

12:00 p.m.

Kol walked into Damon's room. Elena and Stefan were sitting on either side of the elder Salvatore. "Gee, if I had known it was a party I would have brought a gift." Kol smirked at the three. "Now, you two, you've been hogging all the time with the head case. I want some attention. Go have a cup of tea or crochet JD some booties or whatever women do today." He pointed at the door.

Grinning, Damon watched as Elena and Stefan left. "Oh, thank God, I never thought they would leave." Kol came to stand beside Damon. "Actually, I did bring you a present." Gesturing to the door Kol called, "You can come in now."

In stepped a tall man in a suit with dark hair and dark eyes. "Damon, it's been too long."

Sitting up straighter, Damon laughed. "Elijah, my favorite Mikaelson brother."

"Oh, that hurt." Kol clutched at his chest with his hands over his heart.

"Where's the wicked bitch of Mystic Falls?" Damon asked, looking behind Elijah.

"I imagine she's talking to her sister in the waiting room or at least that is what she was doing when I saw her last." Elijah sat down in a chair next to the bed. "Kol tells me that you are interested in opening your own business."

"Whoa, he really gets to the point, doesn't he?" Damon joked, looking at Kol.

Ignoring his joke, Elijah continued. "I've been quite successful in my work in the last couple of years and I have quite a bit of extra cash that Katerina would like to spend on fancy but unnecessary items. I would rather see the money go toward something worthy."

"What are you saying, Elijah?" Damon asked looking from Mikaelson brother to Mikaelson brother.

"He's saying he wants to be an investor in your restaurant." Kol announced, proudly. "And, so do I."

Now, Elijah looked surprised. "How?"

"I saved some money while I was playing professionally. I managed to find a good investor and now my savings have made a decent amount of interest. It isn't much but between, you, me, Lena and Nik, and Caroline we should be able to make this work. Alaric wants to help, too, as well as Tyler and maybe Finn would be willing to help. If you asked him, Lijah, or we could have Bekah ask him."

Coughing, Damon held up a hand. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, of course, we are serious, Damon. This is obviously important to you." Elijah said, looking seriously at Damon. "In the meantime you need to rest and then we will talk about why you come to your friends when you are this deeply depressed. I do not want to wrinkle my suit. But if I must I will strangle you myself if you ever do something this stupid again."

"Hasn't anyone ever heard of not kicking a guy when he's down?" Damon asked Elijah with a wide grin.

"Yes, you should repeatedly kick him until his brain falls back out of the place it has lodged itself in." Kol replied. "Now, if you don't mind I have a class on the occult I'm about to be late for."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. In the next chapter they're finally going to be in a college classroom. Thank you for the new favs, follows, reviews, and for reading. Thank you Fallen, Witch Angel, jessinicole, SpringOf May, ZombieSavior, alexis and Ellavm18. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, my lovely readers. Are you ready for a pre-Halloween ghost story? Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: History 3030: The Occult

Standing in front of the podium Bonnie's eyes were burning from lack of sleep. She felt relieved that Damon was awake but she felt like the world was upside down. Yawning, she shuffled her papers and smiled at the familiar students as well as the new faces. Rebekah and Jeremy came and sat in the third row. Sighing, she watched as Kol came in to sit beside his sister. Of course he was in her class. That made as much sense as anything.

"Hello, everyone. I believe that it's 1:35. So, we can begin." Bonnie picked up a stack of papers. "These are your syllabi. Please, take one and pass them back." She walked to the front row and began to pass the papers to her students.

Bonnie went back to the podium and turned on her laptop. Making sure her computer was connected to the school's, she pulled up the syllabus. "Welcome to History 3030: The Occult. During this term you will be reading five books and five articles. I expect you to write three responses to some type of phenomena worth 25% of your grade. You can use one of those responses as a jumping off point for your final paper. But, please, do not simply cut and paste your response into your final paper. Think of it as a rough draft or a first draft of the final project. There will be a five page draft of your final paper worth 20% of your final grade. You'll have a ten page paper worth 30% of your grade."

"Finally, 25% of your final grade will be from your in class participation. That does not mean that I expect all of you to speak every time you come to class. You don't even have to come to class if you don't want to. However, I would suggest that you do, because when you leave this institution and take a job you will not be able to skip without penalty. Think of this as a practice run for the real world."

Looking around the room Bonnie was pleasantly surprised that no one had walked out of the room. "Thank you for deciding to take this course. I hope to make it as interesting as possible for all of you. This is an unusual subject matter. We will be discussing those areas of nature which many of us do not believe in. My grandmother used to tell me she was witch. Now, I know you're sceptical, So was I, but my Grams was a great woman who had many talents. One of those talents was making a concoction which kept me healthy through most of my childhood while my classmates fell victim to the common cold, broken limbs and the flu, I was perfectly healthy. Whether that was magic or an overprotective guardian you can judge for yourselves at the end of the term."

Bonnie allowed her gaze to move over the room to take in the sight of students texting, typing away at their laptops and a few girls having a whispered conversation with Kol. Sighing, Bonnie shuffled her papers. This was what she was used to while giving a lecture. Two-thirds of the audience being interested in their own lives outside of the class. Maybe, if she stopped posting her lecture notes on-line they would pay attention. No, they'd probably pay someone to take notes and then Xerox them. Turning her gaze back to the girls grinning at Kol, Bonnie had a better idea.

"Speaking of phenomena. We are lucky enough to have with us one of my hometown's local ghost experts. Kol Mikealson, if you could, please, come down and honor us with your stories." Bonnie felt satisfied as Kol's expression turned from smugness from the girls' attention to horror at being put on the spot.

Recovering quickly, Kol got up and sauntered down the stairs. "Do you have any favorite story you would like me to regale the lovelies with, Bonnie?" Arching an eyebrow Kol came to stand a little too close to Bonnie.

"This isn't the ball park, Mikealson." Bonnie snapped taking a step over to the right. "This is my classroom. And you can tell whichever story you like." Allowing her lips to curve ever so slightly, Bonnie raised her chin in defiance as she took a seat.

"As you wish, _Professor_ _Bennett_." Kol replied with a bow. Straightening up, he grinned at the class. "All right, children, turn your electronics off, darlings. For I am about to tell you a grand story which will give you chills for years to come." Rubbing his hands together Kol watched as his classmates groaned and shuffled their belongings to turn their various toys off.

"Thank you." Jumping on top of the desk, Kol made himself comfortable. "Well, this was some years back when your Professor was just Bonnie and we were…" Glancing at Bonnie, Kol decided to not go into too many details. "When Bonnie and I were friends. Your professor, my brother, Nik, his wife, Caroline, my sister, Bekah, myself and a few more of our friends had decided to go to a haunted house for All Hallows Eve."

"My sister was fourteen and Nik and I decided that she shouldn't be allowed to go into the house. So, we drew straws on who would babysit the brat."

"Hey, you wanker." Rebekah yelled from the audience.

"Oh, yes, I forgot my lovely sister is here with us. But, Bekah, it's my story. Wait your turn." Ignoring Rebekah Kol continued to talk as Rebekah walked down the stairs with Jeremy hurrying behind. "As the story goes. Rebekah was whining about how badly she wanted to go into the house and I was watching her. Rather, Bonnie and I were watching her. The others were in the house having a grand time. Or so I thought."

"You were being the dullest person on earth," Rebekah interrupted. She stood in front of her brother. "This is how it actually went. Our older brother, Nik, told Kol that since he was younger and should not be in the house either that he should stay outside and watch me. Bonnie had decided to stay because she thinks haunted houses are freaky."

"Yes, you were being an infuriating brat, whining, 'Oh, please, Kol. 'Let me go in for a minute. Please, I'll give you my allowance money for six months.'" Kol pressed his hands together and leaned forward to smirk at Rebekah, who folded her arms over her chest.

"I did not sound like that." Rebekah whined and the other students began to giggle.

"As I was saying, Rebekah was whining and it was getting later and later. There was a bit of a breeze that night and Bonnie was wearing this thin witch's dress which was _highly_ inappropriate." Turning to look at Bonnie, Kol grinned widely as she glared. "So, then Bekah begins to tell us that she needs to pee desperately. I knew this was just a lame trick to get me to take her into the house but it was getting late. So, I gave in and we walked into the house. The first thing any of us noticed was that the house was eerily quiet."

"There were candles burning out in the foyer but we didn't hear or see anyone in that area of the house. We didn't even hear the music which had been playing just minutes ago as we approached the front door which was unlocked. Bekah reminded me that she needed to use the ladies' room. We began to walk upstairs in the hopes that there was a bathroom up there."

"Each step we took the stairs creaked and cracked beneath us. Even I was feeling a bit paranoid as we walked up the steps. Opening the various doors we found no one nor did we find the bathroom. Finally, we found it at the end of the hall. Inside the room there was a small window hanging open. I went in first and shut the window and inspected the room before leaving my sister alone with Bonnie who Bekah would not let leave her side."

"While the girls did their makeup or whatever, I began to hear a voice calling to me. At first I thought it was the wind. Then I realized it was my brother, Nik's voice. He was calling my name and he sounded like he was in pain."

"I told the girls that I was going downstairs and that I would be right back." Kol said before Rebekah huffed. "Problem, sister."

Huffing again Rebekah glared at Kol. "You did nothing of the sort. You left us up there all by ourselves."

Sighing Kol wrapped an arm around Rebekah and pulled her closer to him. "You'll have to excuse her. That night still scares her."

"Does not." Rebekah protested.

"Does, too." Kol and Jeremy replied.

"Back to the story. As I said I went downstairs in search of my brother, Nik. He was still calling my name but his voice sounded weaker. And it was making me nervous. Then he screamed." Turning, I saw an open door and ran toward it. I was sure that was where my brother was. Rushing down the stairs, I barely noticed the sound of the door shut behind me."

"When I got to the bottom of the stairs I could only stare in profound horror. There were my friends. They were all dead. Except Nik and Caroline. That was the worst part. Nik was still in his tuxedo. That year he had a thing for the twenties and Caroline was dressed in a nighty. Don't know who she was supposed to be but Nik liked the costume."

"Well, this scene was quite ghastly. And I thought that Caroline was trying to help Nik as she was leaning over him. Then I noticed the bloody knife in her hand. 'Caroline,' I shouted. She turned to me. She was sobbing and clutching the knife. 'He cheated on me.' She screamed and then pointed it at our friend, Elena. 'With her. And he knew.' She pointed at Elena's boyfriend, Damon. By all appearances Caroline had stabbed them both to death and my brother was dying from where she had just finished with him."

"I knew this was not good. I just hoped that I could distract her. And that Bekah and Bonnie could leave without getting hurt. 'Caroline,' I said as calmly as I could. 'What happened? Please, start at the beginning.'"

"Caroline sat down beside Nik with the knife in her hands. She was shaking and I was truly worried about what she would do. She had obviously snapped. Taking a shaky breath she began her tale."

"We came into the house and everything seemed really cool at first. There were all these people. And everyone was laughing and singing and dancing. Nik and I started dancing and then we had a drink. Then he went upstairs. Then there was this voice. It told me to come down here and I needed to know something. When I came downstairs, it was Elena and she told me about how she had been sleeping with Nik. I was shocked. I told her, 'No. You're lying.' Then she told me things about him that would be impossible to know if she hadn't. I ran upstairs and grabbed a knife. Running back down here, I found Elena and stabbed her. It wasn't hard to get Damon or Klaus down here. Oh, God, Kol. What did I do?' Caroline had asked me."

"Before I had time to react she took the knife and then stabbed herself, Juliet style and fell on top of Nik. Without thinking about what I was doing, I turned around and ran as fast as I could. Running up the stairs, I began to jerk at the door which would not open. When it finally did I raced out and up the stairs to retrieve Bonnie and Rebekah, who were upstairs screaming."

"As I got to the door, it suddenly opened and Bonnie and Bekah fell on the floor. 'Where were you?' They both screamed at me. 'We have to get out of here.' I told them. 'Caroline, lost her mind and killed Nik.'

"Well, this caused Bekah to begin to wail and I was already scared. So, I grabbed her by the waist and began to drag her downstairs. Then Bonnie tells me that there was some kind of evil mojo in the house. Or some such nonsense. I didn't believe her. 'The window and the mirror in the bathroom exploded while we were in there,' she told me and showed me a nasty gash on her right arm and one on Rebekah's forehead which was still bleeding. This was enough proof to me that we needed to get out of there quickly."

When we got to the door, it wouldn't open and I kept jerking at until we heard a noise behind us. Then we turned to find Caroline there. Somehow she wasn't dead. At this point I was desperate to get the door open and began to jerk at it frantically. Then Caroline stabbed Rebekah in the back. I remember her screaming in agony." At this point Kol began to rub his sister's back, who looked pale as he continued the story.

"Bonnie picked up a lamp and cracked Caroline over the head with its base. She was horrified as Caroline fell to the floor, dead for the second time that night. I gathered my dead, baby sister into my arms, with all my strength I kicked the door of that retched place down and walked out with Bonnie behind me. She was numb as we walked outside."

"'What do we do now?' Bonnie asked me and I had no idea. I began to head toward where Damon had parked his car. My jaw dropped open when I saw Nik, Caroline, Damon and Elena. They turned to us and Nik hurried over. 'What happened to Bekah?' Without letting me reply he took her into his arms. Caroline came over and asked if Bekah was okay."

"'Of course she isn't. You stabbed her.' I had snapped which was ridiculous since there was no blood on her dress and all of our friends were fine. 'What do you mean she was stabbed?' Nik yelled at me as Bekah woke up. 'I think she passed out.' Damon said coming over to look at Bekah.

"'I did not. Caroline stabbed me in the back.' Bekah protested as Nik sat her on her feet. She began to feel at the back of her dress which had no mark and there was no blood. She reached up to her forehead which also had no mark. "But…" Bekah seemed dazed as did I. Bonnie touched the back of Caroline's head and then jerked her friend into a tight embrace. 'I didn't kill you,' Bonnie said to Caroline. I imagine she was quite relieved."

"As it turns out about an hour after they went into the party Elena felt light headed so they had decided to go outside. When they found that we were no longer outside they decided to go back in and didn't find us. After going over the grounds they still couldn't find us. They had given up and decided we must have gone back home when we came outside. They hadn't heard us yelling and Caroline had not attempted to kill any of them let alone us. That was one of the strangest and spookiest nights of my entire life and we still don't know what exactly happened. Do we, _Professor_ Bennett?"

Standing up, Bonnie came to stand beside her friends. "No, we didn't ever figure out what happened, did we?"

"How about round two this Halloween?" Kol challenged, his eyes bright.

"Count me out." Rebekah said, shaking her head.

"Challenge accepted." Bonnie replied, her eyes lighting up. "Then you can present on what happens for part of your class participation grade."

"No problem." Kol retorted and then hopped off the desk. "It's been lovely class but seeing as it's time, you can go away now." He waved the other students away.

"Lunch?" Rebekah asked after Jeremy retrieved their belongings.

"Yes," Bonnie replied.

"So, was any part of that story true?" Jeremy asked as they walked into the hallway.

"Every last bit." Kol stated with a serious expression.

"And you want to go through that again?" Jeremy asked, looking bemused.

"Of course, darling. It's something to tell the grandchildren about." Kol said looking at Bonnie, who blushed as they headed out to lunch.

**I hope you enjoyed the story. I don't know how good I am at writing scary stories. **

**I know Hayley is not one of my favorite characters and not just because the Kayley sex or Kayley baby. Blame the writers not the actress is my motto. Speaking of which I do not plan on having Klaus cheat on Caroline. K and C just have a lot of issues they need to work through and it's going to be challenging. None of the relationships in this story are easy or without ups and downs. As for a Klaroline baby, I haven't quite figured out whether or not they can conceive on their own or not. Stay tuned. **

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, reviews and for reading. Thank you Guest, guest, guest, guest, guest, Alexis, guest, boomkarakaraka05 (I hope you liked the Kennett in this chapter. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, my lovelies. It's time for Damon to return, for more live changing events and more. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: How to Open a Restaurant

Standing inside the restaurant Kol was enthusiastic. It was the week that Damon would be released from the hospital and everyone in their little group was gathered together to welcome him back. While Damon was under observation, Elijah had gone about the work of finding the proper venue, hiring a crew and filling out the necessary paperwork. The restaurant was to open that night. That was their surprise for Damon.

Elena and Stefan had gone to the hospital to pick Damon up while everyone else was setting up for opening night. Bonnie was putting away ice cream in the standup freezer. Caroline was trying to learn how to make spaghetti from scratch while Elijah examined a cookbook. Katherine was mixing ingredients into a bowl for the noodles while ignoring Elijah's reciting the recipe.

"My sister's boyfriend is a Salvatore." Katherine was muttering to herself.

"And?" Elijah questioned, absently as Katherine picked up a handful of flour and threw it in his face.

Chuckling, Klaus came into the kitchen in a suit with a glass of wine in his hand. "That is a beautiful look, Lijah. Where is my camera?"

Katherine picked up a handful of flour and aimed for Klaus. She managed to hit Tyler instead just as he walked into the kitchen between Katherine and her intended victim. "I brought a little extra help." He inclined his head toward Hayley who got hit with Katherine's next attempt to hit Klaus with another pile of flour.

Growling, Hayley wiped the flour off her face. "Whoa. Really?/! I came to help because I thought that this was about your friend who is going through a really hard time and you guys are acting like a bunch of kids?"

Kol hopped off the table he had been sitting on and smirked at the newcomer. "Gee, and I thought Lena, Bonnie and Care were the judgy ones in our little group."

Ignoring Kol, Hayley turned to Klaus. "Hello, again."

Klaus blinked rapidly as Caroline stepped in between the two. Caroline reached out and took Klaus' wine glass and took a long sip, looking at Hayley over the rim of the glass. After finishing the contents she allowed her lips to curl upward. "You know, I think the wait staff really needs some help. So, if you don't mind… We're good back here."

Hayley looked at Klaus, who was not hiding his smirk of satisfaction, before she turned away and walked into the dining room. When Caroline turned around Kol and Bonnie were looking at each other trying to not laugh. Even Katherine had forgotten to throw more flour at Klaus. Elijah took that opportunity to throw some flour at Katherine.

"Oh! It is on!" Katherine shouted, picking up a large handful of flour and soon the team were running around the kitchen with anything they could find to contain flour in and hid from each other.

This is the state Damon, Stefan and Elena found the group in. When the group saw Damon they stopped in their actions and looked at him with varying degrees of sobriety. That was until Damon took a handful of flour and sprinkled it over Stefan's hair. For his part Stefan just stood there with a strained serious expression while his eyes glittered with amusement.

"Who's next?" Damon called happily to his friends.

"Be careful." Elena called, looking around at the sharp objects as Kol and Bonnie ran away from Damon, who had grabbed a mixing bowl and a few eggs along the way. They went into the walk-in and then came running out.

"Dear God, Nik and Care are at it again. What are they, bunnies?" Kol shouted to the group before Damon hit him with an egg. "You will regret that, Salvatore." Kol yelled in mock fury. He grabbed the mixing bowl with the pasta mix in it. He held out the bowl to Bonnie, who reached into it and made a few little pasta balls to throw at their friend.

"This is a waste of product." Elijah called from his place under a table. Katherine was hiding in the freezer with Tyler. They had to run past Caroline and Klaus to get out and back into the war zone.

"Hey, guys. We're opening in the next couple of hours. We have nothing prepared and the kitchen is a mess." Elena called.

"What do you mean you're opening the restaurant tonight?" Damon asked, confused.

"Surprise?" Katherine said wrapping her arms around Elijah, who looked slightly surprised himself before she crushed an egg over his head.

Damon's shoulders slumped as he looked at his friends. "Okay, so we have lot of work to do. We need aprons. Someone needs to go home and get my cookbooks. Umm… I need to make sure that we have enough stock. Do we have enough staff? Does anyone, other than Stef, and I, know how to cook properly?" He looked around at the others. "Never mind. We need prep work done like yesterday."

Coming out of the walk-in Caroline was grinning and straightening her clothes. "Hi, guys. What do you need to me to do?"

Turning around, Damon grabbed her by the shoulders. "I need your organizational skills. Now." Nodding Caroline picked up a pad of paper and began to order the others to do things.

"I'll go to retrieve the cookbooks." Kol offered.

"I'll come with you." Bonnie added, looking at him hesitantly.

Frowning, Tyler looked at the two. "Yeah, you can take my car and Klaus. He needs to do something other than Caroline." He tossed his car keys to Klaus. "I'm going to see if Hayley needs help."

Kol, Bonnie, and Klaus walked out of the restaurant and into the parking lot. "Nik, what's up with you and nurse hot pants?" Kol inquired as he got into the passenger seat beside his brother.

Klaus' jaw tensed up as he started the car, watching Bonnie buckle her seat belt. "I flirted with her one night. That is as far as it went-"

"Oh. Please!" Bonnie scoffed. She folded her arms over her chest and glared at the back of her best friend's husband's head. "That is what every man has said since the beginning of time."

Growling, Klaus glared at the windshield. His foot pressed down on the gas pedal. "Hey, Nik, can you perhaps slow down a bit?" Kol asked, feeling uncomfortable, and wishing he hadn't opened his mouth.

"For your information, Bonnie, I told Caroline about what happened. I've been sleeping on the couch ever since." Klaus informed the others while he deflated and eased up on the gas. "I don't know what's happening. I feel like I am losing her and there is nothing I can do about it…"

"Caroline loves you, Klaus." Bonnie reassured him as she leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I know she does… but sometimes love is not enough. So, for a few minutes I allowed myself to talk to another girl who did not know anything about me and I was worrying about whether she approved of me. I wasn't worried about whether I remembered to pay the light bill because she asked me to or picked up the gallon of milk. It was stupid. I love Caroline. She is my first love. I intend for her to be my last love and to be hers as well… but I don't know how to get back to where we were."

Kol looked at Bonnie in the rearview mirror and Bonnie was looking out the window. Silently he promised himself he would help his brother repair his marriage. When that was done he would do everything to win Bonnie back. One thing at a time. Maybe helping his brother would help him figure out how to get his love back.

Once the car was parked in front of Damon's and Elena's house Bonnie hopped out of the car and hurried up to the front door. "Did anyone I don't know ask Damon or Elena for a key to the house?" Looking at Klaus, Kol puffed his checks out. "Okay, then. Back to the restaurant. Klaus put a hand up and Kol turned around to see Bonnie pulling a key from underneath a flower pot.

Opening the door Bonnie walked into the house. She waited for Kol and Klaus to make their way up to the door. Kol walked a little too close to her and smirked when she inhaled deeply.

"If I were a cookbook where would I be?" Klaus asked as he walked into the kitchen followed by Kol and Bonnie. They had all been in Damon's kitchen but they all realized that they knew very little about where Damon kept anything.

"In a drawer?" Kol said pulling random drawers open and then closing them. With the opening of each new compartment he found nothing that looked like a book. Bonnie was looking through the cabinets and had come up with nothing. Klaus was pouring himself a drink. "Nik!" Kol snapped. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking." Klaus replied, swirling his drink.

"Well, can you try something new like, I don't know, helping." Bonnie snapped at Klaus.

Smirking, Klaus hopped onto the counter. "I am helping. I am thinking that an artist does not leave his work out in the open."

"In a drawer or a cabinet is not out in the open, Klaus." Bonnie replied groaning and closing another door.

"Yes, but, you know, I keep my paintings in my studio because that is where I work. That does not mean that everyone keeps the work in the place in which they work. So, if I were not working in my studio and I was making a sketch I might take my work…" Klaus walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Kol and Bonnie followed Klaus as he walked out of the living room and into the dining room. "What's he doing?" Bonnie whispered to Kol leaning closer to him as she spoke.

"I have no idea." Kol whispered back as his brother walked back out and then headed for the stairs. They followed him up and then watched as Klaus began to open drawers in the master bedroom.

"I found Elena's underwear." Klaus told them with a smirk. "Damon ought to take the poor girl shopping." Closing the drawer he went to the night stand.

"Are you sure that there wasn't anything in the dresser?" Kol called as he sidled over to it and started to open Elena's underwear drawer again before Bonnie wedged herself between her ex and her friend's clothing.

"No, I don't think there is anything in there that you need to worry about." Bonnie said jutting her chin out.\Her eyes were challenging him to go ahead and make a move.

Kol grinned and then pinned her to the dresser. "No, I don't think there is anything in Elena's drawers I care about."

Bonnie gasped as Kol ran his hand over her side. She turned to look at Klaus who was ignoring them. He was pulling the drawers open and closing them. Then he pulled the last one out and began to knock on the bottom. Klaus began to smile as Kol's lips brushed against Bonnie's earlobe.

"Okay. I found it. Kol you can stop sexually harassing you ex." Klaus said as he knocked out a false bottom to the drawer and pulled out five filled note books. He began to flip through them. "Yes, I do believe I found them." He grinned excitedly at his brother and Bonnie who looked slightly embarrassed.

As Klaus walked out of the room he stopped in the doorway. "If you two want to make out in the back I won't stop you. However, Bonnie before things go too far you might want to make up your mind whether you want to be with my brother or not since you are living with another man." With that said, Klaus hurried back down the stairs.

"Oh, God. This is so wrong. I'm with Tyler." Bonnie said pressing her hands over her face.

Kol pulled her hands away and pressed his lips to hers. "Does that feel wrong?" He pulled back and pressed his lips to her neck. "Or that?" Pressing his lips to her shoulder. "Or that?" Before he could say another word Bonnie leapt into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. She didn't have to say or do anything else. He carried her over to the bed and soon they forgot about Tyler, the restaurant, or that Klaus was downstairs waiting for them.

Forty-five minutes later Kol was sitting up and buttoning his pants and Bonnie ran into the bathroom and came back out in less than five minutes. When she grabbed a shoe from where it had fallen under the bed Kol took the opportunity to pull her to him. "I missed you, Bon."

Bonnie pressed her forehead to his. "I missed you, too." She pressed her lips to his but pulled away before he could make a move to continue. "We need to get back. The others need help. There will be plenty of time for that later."

"So, you're going to end things with Tyler." Kol asked pulling his shirt on.

"Well, yeah. I mean I'm not that woman who has sex with her ex and then goes back to her boyfriend like everything's just fine." Bonnie said as she pulled her shoes on.

"But you went back to him after that night we made out on the lawn." Kol said quietly as he stared at his own shoes.

"Yes, I told Tyler what happened and he said we would talk about it. But that's the thing. We don't talk about the things that bother us. We don't share like we used to… I need that… I need to be with someone I can tell everything to without feeling like that there is a line which you can't cross. I need to be able to bare my soul." Bonnie told Kol.

"Among other things." Kol joked as Bonnie smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Okay, we need to go downstairs and see if Nik left us to fend for ourselves." Kol replied before they walked downstairs he kissed her again. "I love you, Bonnie."

Looking up at Kol Bonnie felt lighter than she had in some time. "I love you, too, Kol." They hurried down the stairs and out the front door. Klaus was sitting in Tyler's car talking on his cell phone to someone. He was smiling happily when they got in the car. "What are you so happy about?" Kol asked.

"Caroline believes she had food poisoning." Klaus said merrily.

"And that's a good thing?" Kol asked.

"Yes." Klaus said.

"Why?" Kol asked.

Smirking, Klaus shook his head. "Because I can quite assure you we have not been anywhere she could have gotten food poisoning from. I know I'm not the great chef but we've been eating at home. Even if she ate something at the restaurant it has not been long enough for food poisoning to take affect..."

"So, you think that she's pregnant?" Bonnie asked him.

"Yes, I think she might be." Klaus said with a huge grin. "I made a doctor's appointment for her for tomorrow. So, we'll know soon enough."

Kol and Bonnie smiled at each other. Their little group was expanding everyday it seemed. They knew that nothing was going to be easy right now or anytime soon but right now they wanted to bask in the glow of something new. What life had in store for them next they didn't know but they would face it together.

**TBC**

**I hope this chapter didn't feel as though I was trying to wrap the story up with a big bow because it is far from over, although I will be taking a break from writing this story to concentrate on graduating again. Please, check my profile page for when the story will reappear.**

**Thank you** **SteVie's GirL, Fallen Witch Angel, Guest, jessinicole, Tinyflyer02 and love-angelgaby. **

**Love,**

**LL**


End file.
